Equally Damaged
by Orage
Summary: AU: A simple story of finding love through crisis and learning to let go of the past. RogueRemy.
1. i don't know anything about her

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

This story is AU. It's an end of the world scenario, but it will focus mainly on the relationships of the people involved and the beautifully complicated process of falling in love, Rogue and Remy being the main focus.

………………..

Her back slammed up against the cement barrier as she braced herself for the explosion behind her. She wiped sweat from her brow and clenched her fists. The leather tightened around her fingers and she readied herself to move forwards, ever away from the noise, the violence, the fear. The toes of her black leather boots trailed across the dirt as she rose to the sky again.

She was just thankful she'd worn an outfit she could run in today. It wasn't as if she'd expected the world to end on a crisp, clear evening, three days before Christmas. She had always known there were others out there like her, but she supposed she had been too naive to imagine they would try to take over the world.

As she landed on a rooftop still standing and watched the city below her collapse, she couldn't help but think there should be a superhero saving the day.

The destruction of it was beautiful, a word she nearly berated herself for using. She knew people were dying down there. And yet, she couldn't help but stare. She couldn't help but grind her feet into the cement, and watch an end to the dreams of millions.

A dream. It was as simple as that.

………………………

Remy LeBeau cursed his luck. He narrowed his eyes at the rubble that had been the location of his next heist. He looked to the sky, red with the blood of explosion.

He supposed none of it mattered now anyway.

He felt like he was in a war zone, as he began to follow the masses of people fleeing in the streets. Screams could be heard from all angles, burning buildings crackled, cars lay abandoned. No, maybe not a war zone, more like a Hollywood movie now.

And despite the situation, he felt himself chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

Pulling himself from the crowd, Remy jumped up a nearby fire escape, determined to have a good view to the end of the world. As he reached the top, his hand already automatically reaching for a cigarette, a flash of movement caught his eye.

She stood clear across the rooftop, long hair blowing in mesmerizing waves of auburn and white. She stood still, as if unmoved by what was happening around her. Remy felt his eyes wander up and down, taking in her all black attire, a common color for the people of the city. But on her it seemed to be simply a color of mourning, as if she knew what was to come.

He inched forward slightly, his steps quietly trained. But as he lit his cigarette and watched the smoke blow forward, he knew his cover would be blown. The instant the nicotine cloud hit her nose, her face whipped around, as if torn from a dream, forced back to reality.

Remy swallowed, but his eyes remained hardened, composed. He had never let himself melt for any woman, and he had no intention to do so now.

Her face seemed angered, as if she wanted this moment all to herself. He didn't blame her; that had been his desire too. But as he watched her eyes relax and her face soften, he couldn't help but feel he needed her. He didn't even know who she was.

Remy nimbly threw the cigarette to the side, letting it blow away with the now contaminated air. His eyes never left hers as he moved closer. She said nothing, but made no movement to stop him.

As he reached the edge of the building, he allowed his eyes to become unglued and capture what was going on around them. It was an amazing concoction of reds, blacks, grays, and blistering clouds of smoke.

"They neveh told meh the devil was so handsome."

Her voice was quiet, nearly breathless, breaking the silence with unnerving sound. The soft tones warmed his ears. He let himself glance privately in her direction, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring forward.

"Y'talkin' bout' de man or de massacre petit?"

Her mouth curved into a small smile.

"Your eyes sugah, they're very unusual." Remy couldn't help but smile now himself as she slowly turned to face him again. "Ah don't suppose y'all are behind all o'this?" With that she gestured to the landscape ahead of them, a teasing tone to her southern drawl.

"Non chere, can't say dat I am."

It was all he could find to say, and it seemed enough for her as she drew her eyes forward once again and became silent.

"What do ya think de chances are we'll die up here?" Remy asked, but no fear was evident in his approach.

The girl glanced to her side again, her eyes tracing his body up and down.

"Well, for ya Ah imagine the chances are good."

Strangely, she finished it at that and turned away again.

Remy quirked an eyebrow up, confused. "And what about you chere?"

"Ah'm invulnerable."

She said it so nonchalantly, as if it should be obvious, or as if it didn't matter.

"So, you're like me den?"

"Perhaps." She turned back then. "But don't worry, Ah won't let ya die here. Unless ya want to o'course."

"Well, den where to chere?"

Her smile came as quickly as the explosion did to the building beneath them. He felt the bricks crumble beneath him as if gravity had been stolen. Remy was fast, born with inhuman agility, but that wouldn't help him much now. His hands caught on to the outside structure of the building, grasping on tightly.

Whatever hit him on the back of the head knocked him out cold. Falling was his last conscious thought as he believed that perhaps this wasn't the way it was meant to be.

…………………….

Rogue looked down at the man in her arms one more time as she flew through the clear sky, uncertain of her destination. She hadn't practiced flying much in her lifetime, it didn't seem a practical thing to do in city that never slept. Mutants as a whole had remained fairly unaccounted for by the general public. Until now.

She had felt a pulse on the man's neck, so she knew he was alive. Her thoughts drifted to their conversation, to his question about whether they would die there or not. It had been an intention of hers, although she knew it wouldn't work with her invulnerability, a power she cursed, one that wasn't even originally hers, stolen accidentally.

She let out a frustrated breath, pushing past memories back where they belonged.

Her vision began to be spotted with gleaming reds and greens as she caught sight of a town below, scattered with Christmas lights.

As beautiful as the man was in her arms, as much as he intrigued her heart, she wished desperately to be alone. And she imagined he had felt the same way when he had scaled that building.

An intent to end all things. It was perfect that the world was ending too.

As she landed in a small park, she placed the man on a bench, wrapping his long coat tighter around him. She kneeled down, her breath nearly reaching his skin and removed one leather glove. Carefully she lay her hand against his skin, relishing in the warmth, the slight stubble meeting her fingers.

She wasn't sure why she had done that, but she wasn't sure why she did anything in life. Putting the glove back on, she stood up and walked down the snow lit path, away from a possibility. Away from another life.

………………………..

Remy awoke with a massive headache, as a shiver cascaded down his body. He looked around at the snowy wonderland, raising himself up.

Placing his feet on the ground, the snow crunching below his feet, he blinked a few times. "Now, dis sure ain't hell. And I doubt I made it ta heaven."

Stepping forward, Remy discovered another set of tracks. And then it all came back. He wasn't dead. And either was she. But she had abandoned him, on a bench, in the cold, with a concussion.

Not knowing how long he had slept, he quickly began to follow her footsteps through the snow.

………………………

Rogue sat at the empty diner, a cup of coffee resting against the palm of her hand. A soft tune played in the background and she hummed along quietly.

The ringing of the front door bells drew her out of her reverie as she glanced up.

And there he stood. The man she had abandoned.

She inhaled a sharp breath as he marched towards her, his body moving so gracefully, too gracefully for a man who had nearly died.

He slid into the booth seat across from her and clasped his hands in front of him. The intense glare from his red on black eyes made Rogue squirm in her seat, but she forced herself not to look away. His dangerous aura seemed distant to her.

"Service is terrible round here, huh chere?" His husky voice met her ears in neutral tones.

"It's a serve yourself situation round here sugah. Good help's hard to find these days."

They both spoke calmly, their expressions serious, as if the world around them were stable, still alive and vibrant. The man stared harder, as if tearing her apart, as if trying to read her thoughts, or maybe even her soul as a demon might.

"The front door was unlocked when Ah got here. Not a soul in sight." Rogue paused, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "The coffee's still hot though. Made it myself."

For a second Rogue thought the man might kill her. But it was only a flashing moment, very brief in its falsity.

He stood up, removing his long trench coat, then sauntered over to the counter towards the coffee. Rogue kept her eyes forward on the door, and the snow that was now falling outside.

When he came back, he brought the whole pot with him, and two pieces of apple pie. He shoved one plate towards her across the table. She was amazed he had been able to carry it all in one trip.

As he sat down again he took a sugar packet from the end of the table and began to stir it in to his coffee.

"So what's your name chere?"

Rogue was surprised at the question, as if they had already passed that first stage.

"It's Rogue."

He continued to stare into his coffee cup, watching the sugar swirl in and around.

"Rogue huh?" But he asked nothing more of it and looked up. "Remy LeBeau chere." He paused, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do y'know where we are Rogue?"

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes, feeling apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me why Ah left ya in the snow?"

Remy pursed his lips together, and looked to be pondering the question.

"Non chere, I'm not. I imagine y'had your reasons."

As he went back to his pie and coffee, his gaze sometimes averting to the falling snow outside, Rogue continued to stare, a feeling of astonishment overwhelming her.

She couldn't explain it. She didn't even know this man. But as she moved her eyes to the large glass window to their side, she couldn't help but think that this was the perfect man to be stuck in an unknown city with, watching the snow fall as the world around them did as well.

"Where were you when dis all started petit?" There was a sense of caring in his voice that one might give to a friend or a loved one. But he didn't know her.

"Ah was." Rogue paused, the rim of her mug grazing her lips. "Ah was leaving a coffee shop. Nothing too exciting. Where were you?"

"I was trying t'rob someone. But de building exploded when I was a block away."

Rogue blinked. Then her eyes roamed over his attire. A tight black suit, a utility belt hugging his hips.

"Ya ain't kidding, are ya sugah?"

Remy shrugged as if to say no. He figured his identity as a thief wouldn't matter once the world ended.

"Do ya have anyone that matters to ya Remy?"

She could tell her next question knocked him off guard. He probably thought she would question his profession more.

"Depends where else was attacked. I ain't got anyone in New York."

"Oh." Rogue nodded. "Me neither. Ah'd just moved there out o'college."

"College huh?" Remy leaned back in his seat and put a cigarette to his mouth. "That degree won't be getting you anywhere now."

"Ah don't understand why this is happening. What kind o'mutant with what kind o'powers is doing this?"

Remy looked at her with curious eyes.

"How good's your vision chere?"

"Umm.."

"Did you see anything in the sky when we were on dat building?"

"It was so cloudy, it was hard ta see much o'anything but different colors."

Remy nodded and exhaled from his cigarette.

"So what's your power Rogue? Besides invulnerability."

He was changing the subject, but she begrudgingly let him. Maybe he hadn't seen anything either.

"Well, Ah can absorb the memories and powers of anyone with a single touch. And Ah-

"So y'can't touch anyone den?"

Rogue examined his expression carefully. She considered lying to him, but saw no wrong intentions in his gaze.

"Ah can control it."

"Dat's good chere." Remy paused, swallowing and extinguishing his cigarette. "Where are y'planning on going now?"

Rogue opened her mouth to respond, her eyes still catching on the white snow flakes outside. "Ah-don't know Remy. Ah don't feel like movin' much at all right now." She didn't really want to tell him that she had felt like that for close to two years now. That all she wanted to do was sleep and watch the snow fall and drink her coffee in peace.

It was as if Remy could sense her distance. She felt his warm hand capture hers gently, but she was afraid to meet his eyes, as beautiful as they were.

"It's a strange feeling, huh chere? Sitting alone, in a town, no one else around. It's as if we're the only two people left in de world."

Rogue slowly turned to face him, taking in a deep breath as she did so. "We should probably leave."

Remy sat back, releasing her hand. He didn't think he had scared her with his words. He was fairly certain he had understood her emotions quite clearly. They were written in her emerald eyes, he didn't need to be an empath to see that.

"Ah suppose we should avoid the major cities for now. Maybe try to find someone who knows what's going on."

"Or knows where we are."

"Well, Ah don't got many people Ah could call, and Ah doubt the phone lines are working-

"It's ok Rogue. I think I know a place we can go."

He let her finish her coffee first. He gave her space.

Rogue felt she could faint, as a million past voices rushed forward. She took a deep breath. The past no longer mattered.

She could start anew now. And perhaps this man would understand her.


	2. lonely highways

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Hey guys, thanks for old reviewers who came back, and for the new ones who reviewed the first chapter. To basically answer everyone's questions in one go, this story, while focusing mainly on the relationships involved, is sort of a what if scenario. The X-Men never existed, and because of that, no one was there to stop the person in charge of the destruction this will be revealed soon, although it may become obvious. I wrote this in the Evo timeline, but the characters are older, and perhaps more similar to their comic book counterparts.

Oh, and Rogue's melancholy attitude will be revealed eventually, both her and Remy have their secrets, as always.

This chapter is shorter than the first, but I will try to update again soon.

…………………………..

Rogue winced as the wind blew fast and harsh against her cheeks. Had it not been for her invulnerability, she would be very uncomfortable right now. But as her grip increased around Remy's waist she remembered the strange reasoning for her true comfort. Shaking her head so the hair whipped around to her back and away from her face, she rested her head against Remy's back.

She wasn't sure why she was giving this man so much trust as they headed for a destination unknown on a stolen Harley. Maybe it was because she was invulnerable. Or because nothing really mattered now. Because within this moment, on an empty road, with empty surroundings, Rogue felt free to not care.

………………………….

Remy LeBeau wasn't sure who this woman was. But he was sure that her overly tight grip around his stomach made him feel strange. Made him feel warm. He felt as if he should know her. Maybe he had seen her once five years ago in a crowd, and that image had been forever ingrained somewhere in his mind, only to resurface upon seeing her again.

Or maybe it was just a connection to what was going on around them. Maybe it was nothing.

Or maybe it was everything.

………………………

Remy could see the bright red hues of a fire in the distance. He had been seeing it off and on during their trip down the lonely highway. Glancing at his watch Remy noticed it was 2 in the morning. He had been riding for awhile now, and every time Rogue's grip slackened, he would squeeze her hand to keep her awake. But it was time to get some sleep now.

Pulling off at the next exit, Remy began to drive through the fairly large town. It had obviously been attacked or ransacked at some point. Already a ghost like appeal settled on the barren streets.

It would have to do for now.

Remy roamed the streets until he caught sight of an old, large building nestled between a coffee shop and a bank. A carpet extended from the front door, suggesting a bellboy had once stood out front, opening people's doors and gathering their luggage. No lights emitted from the building. Remy pulled over, shutting the engine off. He felt Rogue stir behind him and step off the bike.

"Where are we Remy?"

"Northern Indiana chere. We're taking a break, resting for de night."

Rogue hugged her arms to her chest, nodding in compliance. "Sounds good sugah."

Remy began walking to the entrance, Rogue behind him slightly. Peering through the front glass doors Remy could find no sign of life. Jostling the handle, he discovered it to be locked. Snorting at the absurdity of it, as the world lay in ruins around them, Remy pulled out his lock picks.

"This sure is a fancy building." Rogue murmured behind him.

The door pushed open without a sound and Remy went through on quiet steps. "Oui chere, it is. I only provide de best." Remy turned around and winked, his first real attempt at charm since they had met.

Rogue swallowed, amazed at how his smile actually caused her knees to go weak. She smiled herself, something that also felt good. This man made her feel good. Rogue shook her head, trying to remain sensible.

But as she watched Remy jump over the front desk and search through the keys in the back closet she couldn't help but admire the man. He moved with a flawless grace and every inch of him was chiseled, structured, perfect.

Rogue moved her sight to Remy's hands, which now held two sets of keys. He moved back towards her and placed a pair in her hand.

"I found two rooms right next to each other." Remy's hand lingered on hers while he said this, his eyes suddenly humble, as if he were nervous. Clearing his throat Remy removed his hand, his eyes darting around, as if trying to find something else to distract him.

Picking up a pen and the registration book, Remy looked back up, a broad smirk on his face. "Now, I didn't catch your last name Miss."

Rogue just stared back, her breathing getting heavy. She watched Remy's smile begin to drop. "Remy, Ah-Ah- Rogue paused, unsure how her sentence would sound to the stranger. "Ah don't want t'sleep in a separate room. Not tonight. Not after everything."

She expected his smirk to widen again, taking her words and twisting them the way a man like him might. But instead his face became stern, understanding. He didn't say anything but took her keys and went back to the closet.

"Ah just wouldn't feel safe!" Rogue called back to him, still trying to make her words sound right.

He returned, one set of keys in his hand. "It's a double suite chere. Come on'."

Remy shrugged his head to the side and urged her to follow him. As they headed for the elevator, Rogue thought of something.

"Remy, where do you suppose all o'the people from this town and the last went to?"

Remy looked down to his fingers, playing with the key. "I saw a lot o'dead bodies on the way in. I'm sure there are still people here, somewhere, probably at home with dere loved ones."

"Oh. Ah guess Ah wasn't paying attention while you drove."

Remy shrugged. "It's nothing y'woulda wanted t'see chere." Remy gave her a sideways glance, his eyes burning sad, his face somber.

Remy pushed open the door to their suite, taking into account that there were two beds, but they were in the same room. He hoped that was alright for her.

He watched her take in the surroundings, but no words of complaint escaped her lips. Instead she shed her coat and her boots and collapsed on the bed furthest the window.

Remy slowly removed his coat as well and walked past her, his eyes never leaving her tired, but beautiful figure. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to untie his boots.

"Man on man Ah'm tired," Rogue mumbled through her pillow. She sat up and pulled her sweater off, revealing a simple t-shirt.

Remy realized he had stopped untying his boots as she stripped, and at her obvious notice, he returned to his boots. He felt her eyes still on him, but she said nothing. He stood up and removed his belt, hanging it on the bed's edge.

He reached behind his back, to the zipper near his neck. He was about to strip out of his uniform when he remembered she was there.

He turned to face her, his hands still on the zipper. "Dis is a comfortable suit chere, but not t'sleep in. If y'don't mind, I'm gonna sleep in my boxers."

Rogue nodded vaguely and slipped out of her own bed. "Ah was actually hoping you would feel comfortable enough to do that." With that, Rogue unzipped her own pants and shimmied out of them. Remy did everything in his power to not stare at her shapely legs and perfect butt, now clad only in lavender panties.

"Do ya do dat wit' all de strange men you meet chere?" Remy pulled himself out of the rest of his suit, awaiting her answer.

She had crawled back in bed, under the covers. "No. Nevah."

Remy smiled, somewhat relieved. "Good, makes me feel special chere." Remy leaned over to turn the remaining light off.

"Y'are special Remy." Her voice was quiet in the now very dark room. Remy looked in her direction but could barely see her, even with his well tuned eyes.

"Without you Ah think we both woulda died this morning."

Remy felt his breath catch at her honesty. She was completely right. But he couldn't find the words to tell her that she made him feel the same way. That she was special. That he would have died without her.

So instead he rolled over and tried to fall asleep, her words replaying over and over. He could hear her heavy breathing, signaling she was asleep. And suddenly he felt tired too, as if her relaxation made him feel relaxed. He felt his eyelids become heavy as the words floating in his thoughts became dreams.

His motions in this life felt meaningless and empty now, as if they were meant to be somewhere else, in a different time, in a different world.

He supposed he would dream of that place.

A thousand of these dreams to replace a thousand of his mistakes.

Perhaps this was his chance to start over.


	3. see the sun again

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **allie, Antonia, fudgebrowne, Chica De Los Ojos Café, ishandahalf, Tammy, SweetRevenge151, giggleboxsam** and **TheRealMai** for reviewing the last chapter.

I will be introducing more X-Men characters into this chapter, but just keep in mind, this is a world where the X-Men do not exist, so their personalities may be different than you would expect. The Acolytes and the Brotherhood do not exist either. But all the characters within those teams do, so you may see them intermixed into the story.

………………………………..

Rogue awoke to the smell of coffee and stretching she opened her eyes expecting bright light from the large windows to greet her. But it was still dark. Remy sat at the window, wind blowing through a partial crack, whisking his hair dramatically across his face.

"What time is it?"

Remy turned around and standing up, he shut the window.

"12:30."

"At night?"

"No, in de morning. I don't think we'll be seeing much sun anytime soon."

Rogue reached over and pulled her pants back on. Standing up she walked over to the small table by the window. Two cups of steaming coffee sat in Styrofoam cups, a bag of bagels by their side.

"Where'd ya get the food?"

Remy took a seat next to her. "De people who own de coffee shop next door live above it. I talked to dem a little while dis morning."

Rogue took a sip of her coffee. "And what'd they have ta say?"

"Well, de man in charge of all o'dis," Remy gestured around him with one swift motion, "goes by Apocalypse. Apparently he's an ancient mutant, hundreds of years old. He was a myth to the world until yesterday."

"Has the whole world been attacked?"

"Apparently so. He has what he calls four horsemen to do his bidding and an entire cloned army."

"How'd the people next door know all o'this?"

"A news channel in Canada is still running, as well as various other worldwide news sources. He hasn't stopped the entire world from functioning just yet. But he has taken out a lot of major cities."

"Yeah, the bad guys always go for those."

Remy laughed, even though the situation wasn't really funny. Rogue smiled in reply, but then sobered a little. "So, does this Apocalypse have a goal?"

"World domination chere. What else?" Remy sat back, taking another sip of his coffee. "We still have a few days before we reach my destination."

"Where is your destination?" Rogue reached for a bagel.

"Washington."

"D.C.?"

"No, Washington the state. Hope you don't mind de long drive."

"Naw. This is the most excitement Ah've ever had in mah life."

Remy smiled. "Oh come on chere, wit' mutant powers you must have had some good times."

Remy could tell he had said the wrong thing the instant his words had been spoken. Rogue went deathly pale and she set her bagel back down. Her mouth tried desperately to avoid a frown, her lips quivering slightly.

But she didn't break down, cry or scream. She sat up, composed and took another sip of her coffee. "So, do we have a nice shower in this place?"

Remy nodded, politely agreeing to avoid the conversation. "You bet chere."

Rogue stood up and began heading for the bathroom.

"We should probably leave after your shower Rogue."

Rogue nodded and closed the door, blocking Remy's view.

………………

Back on the Harley Rogue began to wonder if maybe they should find a car to use instead. Her arms were tired of gripping Remy so hard and she imagined her super strength was hurting him a little. But he didn't know she had super strength.

When Remy pulled over for gas Rogue decided she should ask.

"Remy, are ya sure ya don't want to find a car or something?"

Remy placed the gas pump handle back in place. "Getting tired o'de bike chere?"

"A little."

Remy looked ahead, to the city in the distance. They had known they were coming upon it soon. It was still burning, making it easy to see, even in the smog.

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea t'look for a car in Chicago, non?" Remy swept his glance to his side, grinning a little towards Rogue. But she wasn't smiling. In fact she looked rather disturbed.

"Meh college roommate was from Chicago. Ah hope she didn't go home for the holidays."

Remy cleared his throat and climbed back onto the Harley. "It was only three days before Christmas chere. I don't mean t'be pessimistic, but chances are good she was there."

Rogue climbed on behind him, arms tightening around his waist.

"She was Jewish."

Remy looked behind him slightly, but couldn't think of anything to say. He decided to leave the moment as it was.

"So, you want t'go to de city chere?"

"Well, Apocalypse already attacked it once, Ah doubt he'll be back so soon."

Remy smiled and started the engine.

"Den Chicago it is."

……………………

It was hard to avoid sight of dead bodies here. They lay in the streets, stuck in their cars, as well as countless caught in building debris. They didn't expect to find many survivors here, and frankly, all Remy wanted to do now was find a working car and get out.

By the increase of Rogue's strength on his stomach he imagined she felt the same.

"Whoa dere Rogue. Loosen your grip, it's like ya got super strength or somethin'."

Rogue winced at his words and nearly removed her hands altogether. A few seconds later Remy pulled over.

They both stepped off and Remy headed for a small BMW that looked in good condition. Well, it hadn't exploded yet anyway.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, both Rogue and Remy were tackled to the ground, pushed several feet away from the car. A pink globe surrounded them and their attackers as the car before them blew up.

Rogue and Remy had only a second to take in their now obvious protectors as a few robotic looking men in armor appeared, weapons in hand.

Rogue was so dumbfounded by the girl that had rescued her that she received a shot to the stomach, sending her back a few more feet. She heard both Remy and the girl who saved her yell her name, but only Remy moved back to her position. From there they watched the red headed woman who had saved Remy deflect the blows of the soldiers, removing their weapons with a telekinetic power. The other woman simply phased through the soldiers bullets.

Remy stepped forward then, picking a glass shard up and charging it. He felt Rogue following close behind him. Remy hurtled the sharp piece of glass towards one guard, watching it sink into his stomach and then explode.

For a brief moment the red head turned around and examined Remy. Tired of the battle Rogue moved to the front of the crowd. Charging the remaining two soldiers, she picked them both up by the shoulders and lifted off into the sky. When she had reached a good height she threw them both hard in opposite directions. She doubted anything human would survive the trip down. But she was fairly certain they were machine.

When she landed back down, she noticed Remy giving her a strange look, but she didn't have time to deal with that as she felt a body flung to her side, hugging her.

"Rogue! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Rogue peeled the girl's fingers away and took a step back.

"Look, we better find a safe place to hide before we continue with the reunion here." The red head said, a bit of a glare edging off her persona.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips and glanced over in Remy's direction.

"Fine."

…………………..

Rogue sunk into the deeply cushioned loveseat, letting out a loud exhale as she did so. Remy took a seat beside her, still not having said a word since the battle.

The other women took seats opposite them, the red head already set on playing with her nails, every few seconds darting her head to the side to look out the window, as if ever waiting another attack.

"So," the younger girl began, "This is Jean Grey," she pointed to her right at the red head. "She's a friend of the family. She was spending Christmas with us this year, since she goes, I mean went to school here in Chicago."

Rogue and Remy nodded in her direction. Rogue felt an overwhelming sense take over her as she sat in the room, exchanging information as if it were a normal day.

"Um, this is Remy LeBeau. We met trying to escape New York." She decided to leave out the part about finding each other in their last moments on top of a building. "And Remy, this is my old roommate Kitty Pryde."

Once again Remy nodded, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting up. He noticed Kitty wrinkle her nose.

"That's a habit you will have to get over quick," Jean stated, legs crossed in front of her as she watched him inhale.

Remy blew the smoke out in her direction, already feeling a dislike for the woman. "I'm resourceful chere."

"So, um," Kitty interrupted, "Jean and I are waiting here in Chicago for a meeting. We heard about a group of mutants hosting some meeting in an effort to stop Apocalypse."

Rogue shifted in her seat. Remy snorted and let his arm fall against the couches arm, dangling the cigarette over the edge.

"You guys should stay here and come to the meeting," Kitty continued.

Remy stood up then. "No thanks petit, we got places t'be."

"Don't bother Kitty, he's not interested in helping."

Remy turned to Jean, removing the sunglasses he had been wearing since he'd meet the women. It was a defense mechanism, one he couldn't seem to shake even now that the world was ending.

He could see Jean flinch a little upon seeing his true eyes. "Y'really think a few mutants are gonna stop dis mutant _and_ his army?"

Jean straightened, her green eyes narrowing. "I think it's possible."

Remy could see by the look in her eyes that she was serious.

_(And I think mutants as powerful as you and your friend could be, should reconsider attending the meeting)._

Remy stood his ground, despite the voice inside his head. His mouth curved into a slight grin, but it wasn't one of amusement.

"You a telepath chere?"

The woman smiled, sitting back in her chair.

"Yes. But what exactly are you Mr. LeBeau?"

Immediately Remy rose to the defense, unsure of just how far she had gone, how much she had seen in his mind. He spun around and began to walk away.

"I don't know what dat implied _Ms. Grey_, but I don't need any part o'it," Remy hissed, stopping only to look back at Rogue. But she wasn't standing up and joining his side. He stayed longer than he should have, staring at her large green eyes, waiting for her to get up. But she never did. And so he pushed open the front door and left.

"Jeez Rogue, you always knew how to pick them."

Rogue stared at Kitty, suddenly feeling out of place. She listened vaguely as Jean made some snide comment and Kitty laughed. She heard them change the subject and talk about the meeting that evening. She felt herself stand up and move towards the door.

Kitty yelled at her, asking her what she was doing. Rogue waved back in response, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you doing Anna?" Rogue hated it when people used her real name.

"Ah'm leaving Katherine."

And she did just that, she left. She had known Kitty for a long time, and they had seen each other through quite a lot. And yet, she felt more comfortable around Remy.

What was she doing?

……………………..

She found him sitting on the hood of a small Honda. He was smoking another cigarette and looking off in the distance. She took a seat beside him.

"What're you doing here Rogue?"

She was a little taken aback by the question. "Ah thought we were going ta Washington."

Remy slid off the hood, crushing his cigarette under one boot. "Alright chere. But you didn't seem so sure before. Wouldn't you rather be wit' your friends?"

Rogue stood up and began to move to the passenger side door. "Ah," Rogue struggled with the right words. "It didn't feel right ta stay with them."

Remy nodded and got in the drivers seat. Maybe that was what she enjoyed about him: his lack of questions. He never delved into her past, and for that she was grateful. But it made her wonder if he had a past he equally wished to hide.

Either way, she was happy when a few seconds later they were back on the road, the air feeling empty again. Rogue curled up in her seat, arm propped up against the window. She stayed that way for a few miles, just staring out the window, never sharing a word with Remy. He had turned the radio on to a soft setting.

"So, what were ya studying in college chere?"

Rogue felt herself stiffen slightly. But with such a long distance to go before they reached their destination it didn't seem she could hide from her history forever.

"Anthropology."

Remy looked sideways for a second. "Studying bout' de past den Rogue?"

Rogue began to feel a strange vibe from Remy, as if she would never really be able to hide anything from the man, as if he were on the same frequency as her.

'You ain't a telepath too, are ya Remy?"

Remy laughed a little. "Non. I just got kinetic capabilities and damn fine agility."

Rogue took the moment to examine him from the side. Her eyes continually drawn back to his red orbs. "And what about your eyes?"

"They're just red and black chere. Kinda just there for decoration."

"Oh." Half of her wondered if he was telling the truth.

"And what about you Rogue, got anymore powers I should know about?"

"Whaddya mean?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Come on chere. You told me you could absorb people, fly and were invulnerable. Didn't know you had super strength too."

"Oh, that. Yeah, Ah don't like to talk about my powers much. Ah'd rather forget about them."

"You got a strange combination o'them too. I mean they don't really connect wit' each other. And you got so many. It almost don't seem fair."

"Uh-huh."

Remy continued, smiling now. "I mean look at your friend Kitty. All she can do is phase through things. That's just one power."

"Are ya saying Ah should feel lucky?"

Remy shrugged. "Feel whatever you want to Rogue."

Whenever he used her name, rather than chere, she felt a strange shudder roll up her arm like goosebumps. She felt she had done something to offend him, like a mother might use their child's full name when reprimanding them.

She decided to change the subject. She knew nothing about Remy.

"Did ya ever go to college Remy?"

"Non. My father kept me too busy doing his dirty work."

"What does that mean?"

"It means chere, dat I was brought up a thief in a house of thieves, and getting' a proper education meant nothin'. De only thing dat mattered was being a good thief."

"Were you a good thief?"

She noticed Remy's hand grip the steering wheel tighter.

"I was alright." His words came out strained, and once again she felt as if he were lying.

"Were you doing a mission for your father then? In New York Ah mean."

Remy turned his head to the side. "Nice ta see you talking so freely now petit. Seems you ain't afraid to speak when we ain't talking bout' your past."

His words weren't cold or sharp. It was merely an observation, so Rogue merely glared in response, waiting for him to answer her question.

He gave a loud sigh and returned his vision to the road.

"Non. I wasn't doing a job for my father. I left my family five years ago."

"Oh." Rogue said it with a tone of understanding, but Remy must have taken it for sympathy.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. He ain't even my real father. I was adopted."

"Oh." She said it again, like it was the only word in her vocabulary.

"So, uh, who are we meetin' in Washington?"

"Just a friend o'mine. Haven't seen him in awhile, but he would be a man to survive all o'dis shit. His name's Scott. He's a rigid bastard, takes some getting used to, but he's tough and he'll have an idea of what to do and where to go."

"How can y'be so sure we'll find him?"

"Cause chere, I know exactly where he'll go in a situation like dis."

"Is it a safe place?"

"For him maybe. But not for us chere."

Rogue sunk into her chair, suddenly feeling uneasy. Maybe she should have stayed with Kitty and Jean. But she wasn't much of a superhero. She couldn't even fight her own battles.

After Rogue had not said anything for awhile, Remy continued.

"It's just, de people Scott hangs around ain't healthy."

"Ya mean they're ill?" Rogue asked quietly.

"No, I mean dere bad people chere. People you don't wanna get involved with." She watched Remy's jaw tighten. "Believe me I know." He said it so quietly, as if he were hoping Rogue wouldn't hear it. Out of respect for his lack of interrogation, Rogue kept her mouth shut to the topic.

"I'm getting hungry sugah."

There was a long pause as she watched Remy take the next exit, answering her question with an action, rather than words.

"Rogue, have you ever been involved wit' anyone?"

The question caused Rogue to suck in a breath.

"What do ya mean?" Her voice sounded cold, removed. She hadn't meant it to.

"I mean, have you ever been in a really serious relationship?"

"You're getting personal Cajun."

"Well, I have chere. And what I don't understand, is how, in just two days since I've known ya, I've felt more comfortable wit' you than I ever did with Bella."

"Yes, Ah've noticed. You ain't even afraid to ask meh personal questions."

"What do ya have to hide from anymore, huh chere? Your past can't hunt you down now. Your past is probably dead."

Rogue froze in her seat. His words hit her heart right in the center, cutting her breath short. She felt herself stammer, her words caught, nearly choking her.

"Is Bella a loved one? Someone you're gonna try ta look for?"

Was she concerned he would say yes. She was holding her breath, but a part of her, a part that had always existed, was already telling herself that yes, he loved this Bella, that she was his soul mate. That any connection or subtle flirting that she may have shared with Remy thus far, was merely out of loneliness.

"I'm not sure I ever loved Bella."

There it was.

"It was sort of a forced relationship."

Rogue began breathing again.

"How'd it get serious if it was forced then?"

"Well, I cared about her chere, I just-

Remy paused then and slowing down he pointed out the window.

"Dere are people in dat restaurant over dere. Wanna go check it out?"

Rogue nodded vaguely, looking in the direction of Remy's finger. She watched him pull over and put the car in neutral. She heard the click of the emergency brake and Remy's car door open.

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to go into the restaurant. She didn't want to see those people. Selfishly, she wanted to be alone. Once again, she wanted to be alone.

Rogue touched the skin of her fingertips as she climbed out of the car. The feel of her skin made her think perhaps she was meant to have the need to be alone forever.

Isolated. Un-touching.

Pulling her gloves on tightly, hating her skin and what it made her feel, she followed Remy up the steps.

………………………….


	4. never stop

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to: **Chica De Los Ojos Café, allie, Antonia, ishandahalf, Ms. Rogue LeBeau, ali-cat333, SickmindedSucker**, and **Totally Obsessed47** for reviewing the last chapter!

Side note to ish and SickmindedSucker: Yes, Scott hanging out with a tough crowd. It's a different world. But his actual character won't differ much from his original rigid self. Think the AOA comic version of Scott. It's something like that.

I will be gone on vacation, so I won't be able to update for awhile. I will try to get one more chapter up before Christmas though. I've realized that I'm trying to write a serious, romantic story, and I've set it in an apocalyptic world, complete with robots, bombs and stereotypes. Just try to ignore that stuff. 

…………………….

As soon as the door whooshed open and a slight breeze waved by Rogue's face, she knew she wanted to leave immediately.

About two-dozen people sat in one tiny area of the restaurant, crowded around the counter. All of them turned to watch Remy and Rogue walk in. They had such fear in their eyes.

Rogue felt herself cringe. It took all her might not to grab Remy and bolt out the door. Instead she took a few rigid steps and caught up to him.

It was then that she felt Remy's hand tighten around her wrist. Looking at the crowd Rogue noticed their looks of fear had turned to anger and curiosity. Glancing at Remy she realized why.

He wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?"

The voice was cold, but the tone was more curious than violent. Rogue turned towards the woman who had spoken.

She was a pretty girl, but she kept it somewhat hidden behind layers of mascara and lipstick. Her red hair reached her lower back, the tips dyed black. Her eyes darted back and forth between Remy and Rogue with a dangerous glint.

Remy glanced at her once before turning his attention back to the crowd, and swiftly, he pulled his sunglasses out and put them on.

"We're just a couple people tryin' t'survive. Same as you."

Rogue swallowed, waiting for their reaction.

"No you ain't, you're a mutant, same as the Apocalypse that brought all this about!"

Remy raised his hands up in defense, as the man who spoke looked ready to punch him. "We may be mutants like Apocalypse, but we aren't wit' de homme."

"I hear they're tracking down mutants. He's looking for anyone to join his army. These people being her only puts us in jeopardy." A woman had stepped forward, an accusing finger pointed towards Rogue and Remy.

"Ah think we better go Remy." Rogue lay a gentle hand on his arm. She began to head for the front door, turning once she had reached it.

Remy was surveying the crowd one last time. And, although he wore his sunglasses, she knew that behind them his face betrayed his lost hope. Slowly he turned around and followed her out.

…………………………………….

They sat in the car for a few minutes. Rogue playing with her gloves, Remy clenching the steering wheel.

"Dis sure ain't a world to be different in, huh chere?"

Rogue lifted her head up, a white curl falling past her eyes. His posture sagged a little, his sunglasses still on, his jaw tight.

She wanted to respond, but the girl with red hair who had first spoken appeared suddenly, scaring Rogue slightly as she tapped on the driver side window.

Remy looked up and rolled the window down.

"Don't worry petit, us _mutants_ are leaving right dis moment." Remy leaned over and started the ignition to prove his point.

"Wait a minute." The girl reached her arm through the window, a plastic bag in her hand. "I figured you stopped by for food, so here's some for the road."

Rogue reached over and took the bag, while Remy kept his hand on the stick shift, and his back leaned against the seat.

"Thanks-

"Wanda. That's my name. And it wasn't a problem, but I would get out of here now if I were you."

She took off quickly, not giving Rogue a chance to respond. When she had left, Remy rolled the window back up and put the car in reverse.

"That was nice o'her." Rogue said quietly.

"It was a pity gesture chere. Nothing more dan pity."

"But it was a gesture none the less Cajun."

Remy didn't respond, he didn't even look at her. His forehead was creased and she wondered if he was thinking about the past. A past memory. Something terrible.

She felt at ease when they exited onto the highway again. Even though out here it was open road, making them visible and vulnerable to anyone and everyone.

But at least out here Remy finally relaxed. And so did Rogue.

"Looks like we got a couple of muffins, sandwiches and chips." Rogue said, fishing through the bag. "Oh, and two bottles of water."

"I'll take one o'de sandwiches chere," Remy said softly, placing one hand out to his side, his eyes on the road.

Rogue began to unwrap the plastic from around the sandwich.

"It's turkey."

"Dat's fine."

"It'll be alright."

Rogue placed the sandwich in his hand as she said this. His hand slackened as he clenched his fingers around the bread, moving it towards his mouth.

After one bite, Remy responded.

"I'd believe you chere, cept' every since I met ya, you've been walking around like you wished you were somewhere else." Remy turned towards her briefly. "You don't really think everything will be alright, do ya Rogue?"

Rogue blinked, distracted by his fiery eyes, challenging her. "Ah-Ah, o'course Ah do Remy." Rogue held the plastic bag in her hand closer, pressing it against her chest. "In the end."

Remy turned back to his sandwich, turning suddenly silent. After a few moments he reached over and turned the CD player on.

Rogue listened to the soft tunes, trying to scrutinize every line and beat, wanting no other thoughts to make their way into her mind. But the words them self contained no hope. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She knew that as soon as she did this her mind would switch to another world, letting the music transfer her.

She knew she would think of the past, or a future so impossible it hurt and yet begged to be thought of despite its pain.

"You know chere." Breaking her thoughts. "I've never seen a girl as sad as you. So desolate."

Rogue took his words in, her breathing becoming heavy as she digested it. She kept her eyes closed.

"But, you pull it off so beautifully Rogue."

Rogue swallowed, suddenly feeling a strong urge to cry. But she opened her eyes, wide, afraid to turn and look at him. But she did. She had to.

She knew he could feel her eyes on him. He turned around too, long wisps of auburn moving with him. He had such longing in his eyes, his face, his expression.

As if he had known her forever.

"Thank you."

She knew her voice sounded shaky, or maybe even choked up, but it felt right at least.

Remy smiled. "You know, dere are a lot o'women who wouldn't have taken dat as a compliment."

"Ah appreciate sadness."

"Has your life really been so bad Rogue?"

Rogue looked down at the plastic between her fingers. "Does life have to be bad to feel miserable?"

"I suppose not." He lifted the sandwich up again, taking a bite. "I would of given anythin' for a simple life though chere."

Rogue was at the edge of her seat, watching him take his bites slowly, his eyes carefully avoiding her, as he tiptoed around his past.

"But ya might wonder, if your life was so easy, what the point was. Ya might feel pain for no reason, and-and think, and wish, ya had one. One valid reason." She wasn't supposed to share this. This was personal. This was for her. But she wanted, and felt a need to tell him, to explain.

"But y'might also wonder chere, as you spend de first nine years o'your life on de streets, scraping for food and a place to sleep, what it would be like to have a nice bed, a TV. Maybe even a fucking family to eat dinner wit' every night."

"Ah guess you think Ah'm selfish, maybe even spoiled huh?" Rogue asked, as she put the plastic bag on the floor beneath her feet.

She could see Remy swallow and rest the sandwich on his leg. "I don't think dat Rogue."

"Why? Why don't ya think that? Everyone else does." Her voice didn't rise, although she felt frustration edging at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to push him, see how far he could understand her before it got too hard to handle.

"Because Rogue, I don't think you had it easy."

Rogue lay slowly back against her seat. How could he just say it like that?

"In fact, I think you're a good liar, I think you have a lot to hide."

Rogue crossed her arms. "That's funny, Ah could say the same about you."

"Yes you could chere, and it would probably be true."

"So, then what is it about you Remy LeBeau?" Rogue clenched her fists, willing herself to calm down. "Why don't ya just out right ask about my past and my problems? Why feign the understandin'?"

"Because chere," his voice had taken on a lower chord, a strengthening coldness, "Like you, I also appreciate sadness, but, I also appreciate a person's past, and dere right to leave it dere."

"Then how do ya get ta know a person if you can't know about their past?"

It was sort of as if the car had stopped moving, and the backgrounds and fields they drove by blurred, or maybe even disappeared. For a brief second, Rogue wondered where she would be right now if the world were back to normal.

"You would work around certain things chere, like you and I have been doing all along."

Rogue finally leaned back, uncrossing her arms, a rush of color and scenery and the nearly forgotten music clambering her senses. What Remy didn't seem to understand was that she did want to tell him about her past. Almost desperately. But, the words would not form, or escape her lips. She could see them frozen behind her eyes, as if that were the storage for memories.

She let the next hour pass by in silence, aside from the music. The music kept them separated without a steady awkwardness.

And slowly, Rogue felt her eyelids close.

……………………………….

_Rogue stirred slightly, a small smile on her face as she her eyes parted open half way. She didn't want to sleep, she felt something missing. _

_And then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she could see through a foggy lens. A large smile. So familiar. Blue eyes leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. _

_And then her smile disappeared. She felt sick, a fleeting need to throw up. She grabbed her head, her hands pushing forward. She didn't want this man near her._

_She could hear herself scream._

……………………………

"Rogue!"

Her body was being shaken.

"Wake up girl!"

Rogue blinked several times, her long lashes darting between her visibility. She could see her passenger door open and looking to her left, she noticed Remy wasn't sitting there.

Because, she was in his arms.

Rogue lifted her head slowly, raising her arm to her forehead, much like she had done in the dream. She was sharing half the seat with Remy, practically in his lap, his arms around her.

And his eyes. Such concern, wide open, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?"

His hands remained firmly on her shoulder and arm.

"Yeah, Ah'm ok sugah. Just a bad dream."

"I'm not one to pry chere, but dat was pretty severe. Does it happen often?"

Rogue squirmed a little, suddenly realizing just how close they were. Remy noticed her discomfort and giving a weak smile he tried to move around her, to his seat.

She inhaled, as he effortlessly moved her small frame back into her seat, and climbed over her. The small second he hovered over her she felt his hair brush across her face, the heat from his body nearly causing her to shudder. Then she remembered his question.

"Um, no, not that often. Rarely ever in fact. It must just be all the stress of what's been happening the last few days."

"Ok chere, whatever you say." Remy turned the key in the ignition again, but nothing happened. Rogue looked outside at the darkened sky, large, thunderous clouds roaming around them. She listened to Remy continually try to start the engine, and then heard his car door open. He moved to the front, lifting up the hood of the car. Small drops of water began to hit the windshield.

Rogue opened her door and stepped out. The wind was getting heavy and she trembled, clinging her sweater closer to her. She walked over to Remy, watching him play around with the engine.

"Anything that can be fixed?"

"Not with out a few parts. Dis car wasn't in de best condition." Remy looked up, roaming the skies, then surveying the land around them.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, why don't Ah just fly us to the next town?"

The rain began to pour down harder as she said this, immediately soaking them.

Remy motioned towards the car and they both rushed to climb back inside.

"Why don't we wait out dis weather first, huh chere? We have no idea where de next town is."

Rogue looked at the dashboard clock. It was flashing 11:34.

"Ah suppose, but it's already getting late."

"Oui." Remy bit his lip, looking to the back of the car, wet tendrils of hair stuck to his cheeks.

He hopped back out of the car, opening the back side door. He leaned in, fumbling with a few switches, finally triggering the seat to fall down.

He looked back at Rogue. "You're gonna hate dis, but, we can try sleeping dis way." Rogue took a closer look at the back. With the seats down, and a fairly large trunk, there was a sufficient amount of space. For two people who really liked one another anyway.

"Without blankets or pillows?"

Remy reached forward to the front, grabbing their jackets.

"I have a feeling we are going t'be sleeping in a lot of terrible places for awhile now. Might as well get used to it, non?"

Rogue watched him climb back down into the trunk, trying to lay their jackets out like blankets. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Remy looked up as she did this, a wide smile of his own spreading across his face.

"Glad to see you smiling chere. See, if anythin' dis experience is worth that."

"My one smile?"

"Sure."

"You won't be saying that in the morning, when your back and limbs are sore." Rogue stumbled into the back, joining Remy's side. She removed her wet sweater and climbed under her jacket, pulling it tight.

"See, dis ain't so bad."

Rogue swallowed. The only thing she could really see were his eyes.

"It's gonna get colder though."

"You're invulnerable, you'll survive."

"Ah know, but you're not."

She could hear him move his position, and she felt his knee hit her gently.

"Oui. And I never much liked de cold."

"Well, you are a New Orleans boy. You ain't used to the cold winters up north."

"I haven't been a New Orleans boy in five years chere."

"Oh, well-

"Don't worry bout it chere, it's just one night."

There was a few moments of silence and Rogue lost sight of Remy's eyes.

"Are you sleeping Remy?"

"I'm gonna try. Never was much for sleep dough either." She could hear the wariness in his voice despite his comment. She knew he had to be tired of driving all day.

"Sleep will be good for us Remy. Never know who we'll have ta fight tomorrow." Rogue yawned. She could see Remy's eyes again.

And then, Rogue scooted closer, inching her way until she could feel Remy's chest. She nestled her arms underneath his coat, wrapping them around his waist. As she curled her legs around his, she felt his arms slowly reach around her. His breath was warm against her forehead.

"Rogue?"

"Shh. For warmth sugah."

That seemed reason enough for now. He pulled her tighter, relaxing into her body.

Despite the less than luxurious place to sleep, and the sharp cold air from outside, the two felt comfortable. Every move they made during the night coincided with each other flawlessly.

Had they been conscious for these observations during the night, perhaps it could have been more in that moment.

But it didn't need to be yet.


	5. sad smiles dont last forever

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **SweetRevenge151, Ms. Rogue LeBeau, ali-cat333, Chica De Los Ojos Café, ishandahalf, Totally Obsessed47, enchantedlight, Episodic, fudje, allie, TheRealMai** and **Ciara** for reviewing the last chapter; I really appreciated them and the new readers now reviewing. Thanks for waiting for my next update.

Quick questions/comments:

Chica De Los Ojos Café: What I meant by that last sentence was that, they connected perfectly at night, but they were asleep and therefore couldn't see it. But they don't need to see it yet; their relationship is still young and new. It's sorta cheesy, ha.

Ishandahalf: Just as a side note, I was up in your home land of Canada this past week, and I must say, sitting on the double decker bus and listening to everyone behind me say 'Eh' in every sentence was wonderful. I didn't realize just how true a saying it was. I wish I had an interesting accent…

Episodic: Thanks for the beautiful review, but, fanfiction is the only writing I do. In everyday life I'm just a fine arts major.

…………………

"_I promise."_

Rogue jumped up immediately, hitting her head hard against the car hood, denting it slightly.

"Shit!"

She felt Remy stir beside her, his arm touching her thigh, grazing accidentally.

"Y'ok chere?"

In the midst of rubbing her head, that wasn't even sore due to her invulnerability, and trying to concentrate on Remy's words, she realized just how close the two were laying.

But she had instigated it. Still, it scared her. Scooting back and lifting herself onto the passenger seat in the front, Rogue felt herself begin to breath again.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine."

"You got up pretty quick, y'sure?" Remy pulled himself up and out of the cramped trunk, joining her side in his driver's seat.

Rogue hugged her knees to her chest, feeling very uncomfortable in her clothes. She wanted to change, or just sit there in her underwear. If only she were alone.

"Ah'm just ready to leave." Rogue glanced over to the fogged up windows, raising a finger to the glass. Slowly she began to trace patterns, the tips of her fingers becoming wet. "It's cold in here."

"Well, it's up to you chere." Remy leaned back, stretching and yawning, one hand grasping the steering wheel. "You're de one who has to fly us both."

Rogue nodded vaguely, the back of her head facing Remy as she played with the condensation. She tried focusing in on the tiny droplets rolling down the window wherever her finger struck. She swallowed slowly. She couldn't fall back asleep or ignore the fact that she wasn't alone now. She would just have to pretend.

She opened her door, a chilly breeze greeting her. She wouldn't feel it as much as Remy would. Turning, she watched him step out as well.

"Ya might want to wear somethin' around your face and neck while we fly sugah. It's cold out."

He nodded as he shrugged his trench coat on. Pulling a red handkerchief from his pocket he wrapped it around his face. "Dis is all I got."

"That'll work. Ah'm sure we'll find a place soon enough." Rogue stared forward, blinking, but not moving. Finally she realized she would need to walk over to his side of the car to pick him up. They both began walking towards the front of the car at the same time.

"Ready sugah?"

"Always am chere."

…………………………………………………………

They flew about thirty miles in complete silence before they came upon a town. Rogue caught sight of blinking red lights spelling out the word motel through the fog. She wouldn't have minded flying further, as the silence almost made her feel still. But she landed down on the roof, letting Remy shake out his muscles.

"Ya sure are a quiet passenger."

Remy chuckled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

"Where'd ya learn to stay so silent? Ya didn't even stir once."

"I'm a thief, remember?"

Rogue put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Ah remember. But Ah also remember ya saying ya weren't the best thief."

She only had a side profile of Remy, but she could see his lip curl up slightly, smirking. He blew smoke out, and it spiraled up around him, blocking his expression for one solid moment. And then the smirk was gone.

"So, you landed us on a motel chere. Shouldn't you have landed us on a car lot?"

"Ah need a shower sugah. Maybe even a long hot bath. Think you can handle that?"

Remy stubbed his cigarette out on the cement guardrail. "Sure. I could use de same."

"Remy, ya ain't tricking me, are you?"

She could see him tense up at the question. One eyebrow raised at her sudden curiosity.

"Whats dat mean Rogue?"

Rogue took a few steps forward towards the railing.

"It means Remy, that Ah've been pretty trusting so far. And if Apocalypse is rounding up mutants, how do Ah know you ain't a recruiter?"

Remy laughed, a sudden breeze waltzing through his hair.

He turned, looking her straight in the eye.

"I promise. I ain't a recruiter."

Rogue's eyes went wide at his first sentence, watching as he raised one hand up as if to pledge.

"Don't say that."

Remy's forehead scruched up. "Don't say what?"

"Promises mean nothing Remy. Not to me."

Remy tapped the railing. "Oh I see chere. You have been hurt."

"Ah didn't say that-

Remy stepped closer. "You didn't have to chere."

"Let's go find a room."

Remy twitched an eyebrow again, smirking.

Rogue punched his arm and spun around. She felt him grab her wrist surprisingly hard.

"Dere's no point in carrying it around with you now Rogue. Whatever it is."

Rogue paused, her body tense with anger, while a second shiver caused her to go weak, wishing she could collapse right there. Of course there was no point. There never was. She let her hair whip her cheeks harshly for a few seconds more before she continued forward.

"Alright chere, we'll play it your way for now. But let me just tell you a story. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Rogue walked to another ledge, her eyes darting down to the windows below. She marked a few that had no lights on. She felt her eyes swell up with water, and she wondered if it was the weather or his words. Quickly she darted her hand up and brushed away the threatening tears, her finger carrying one lone eyelash down with her. Remy stepped up beside her then.

"When I was 18, I got married."

His first sentence caused a sideways glance from Rogue, and that was his first cue.

"It was an arranged marriage, to Belladonna, de girl I mentioned before. To make a long story short chere, Bella was in love wit' someone else." Remy rested his elbows on the railing. "So, she hired her brother Julien to kill me."

Remy paused, lighting up another cigarette. Rogue was still staring forward, her eyes darting back to him in awkward glances, as if trying to keep them hidden.

"De service ended, and all de guests were piling out o'de church to their cars. Bella and I were heading for de limo, our fake smiles of happiness in place. Julien jumped forward den, sword in hand, and like de coward his was, dived forward."

Rogue swallowed, opting not to say anything, letting the smoke clouds billow past her through the wind.

"He grazed my side, shedding blood, but now much. I'm pretty fast. But I didn't want to kill him. I was marrying into his family to stop the feud between my clan and his. Anyway, I battled him for a few minutes with my hands, my anger steadily growing."

Remy scooted closer, hoping to see some sort of response from Rogue. "I don't know how well you understand your powers Rogue, but I never had anyone around to teach me bout' mine. And so, when my anger reached it's peak, and my hands were pink wit' de rage, I bent down and picked up a few stones from the ground. I didn't even notice that it wasn't them I was charging. I let my power go, like I would normally and threw de stones."

Remy cleared his throat, and Rogue tensed, holding her breath.

"What I had really charged were a few cars around me, and de sword in Julien's hand. Dey blew up at de same time, a series of explosions just ringing around me. One o'de cars behind Julien exploded a large amount of metal in his direction, pretty much mutilating him."

"Sounds like he deserved it." Rogue whispered.

"And I would have felt de same way too, if he had been de only one I had killed."

Finally, Rogue turned to Remy, looking at his eyes, just as sad as hers, and perhaps he had all the reasons she wished to have.

"One of de families had already gotten into their car, and it just happened to be one of de cars I exploded. Not only did I kill Julien, but I killed three of my own relatives. And one chere, was only five years old."

Rogue opened her mouth, because she had been taught that this was where you speak your words of comfort, or apologize. But she hadn't caused anything. Nothing could come out.

Remy left her gaze, turning back to his cigarette. He laughed.

"Dat's when I started smokin' dese." Weakly he lifted his hand up, but when he dropped it, he let the cigarette drop as well, falling down the nine stories.

"Did you go to jail?"

Those were her words of comfort.

"No, I was banished from home. I spent de next month in a dirty hotel in Georgia, lying in bed, smoking. Not my proudest moment."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Why'd you tell me then?"

"So you would understand Rogue."

"What, that other people have it worse than Ah do? That Ah'm spoiled?"

Remy laughed, but it was hoarse, almost angry. He raised his head, his red eyes bleeding into hers with a fierceness that scared her.

"Dat others can understand and see sadness and confusion de same way as you Rogue. It doesn't matter what you go through in life."

It took all her strength not to cry, but she felt her chest heave and shudder. She lowered her eyes, trying to concentrate on the building below them.

"My power made everything much more complicated Remy."  
"Which power?"

Rogue began to hover above the ground, her eyes lifting up quickly, not sure why she should answer.

"The only power Ah was born with Remy. Meh power to absorb life."

She was fairly certain that he may have understood her position then. His eyes calmed, but then hardened, as if feeling her predicament. He nodded.

Rogue nodded too, stumbling behind him and lifting him up. She flew the few feet below into the first darkened window.

The rooms were spacious; large, long curtains billowing out from the windows. Rogue took in the smooth darkness and stood there, thankful for the lack of light. Thankful for the clouds outside.

She didn't hear Remy's footsteps, so when she turned around to face him and didn't see him she jumped. Scanning the room she found him on the bed, sitting on the edge, watching her with his dark eyes.

Rogue hugged her arms tighter to her body, afraid more words would come out of her mouth and he would know her better. She could already feel her lips parting.

"Don't be so afraid chere."

His words were breathless, and everything she needed.

"Ah have a hundred voices Remy. All stolen." Rogue breathed in deeply. "What sadness Ah understand, what anger, or confusion or happiness, might belong to someone else. Ah have no idea what is mine."

Rogue clenched a fist and let it drop to her side. A breath escaped her lips. Maybe it was relief.

"Ah'm going to take a shower."

Remy nodded.

Rogue headed to the other side of the room, peering in through a series of doors. She walked in and closed one gently. As her door creaked shut, Remy fell back on the bed, arms stretched out, eyes wide open.

He could feel a nagging feeling in his chest, one that continually reminded him of a place that made more sense. One that Rogue could smile in.

………………………………………………

Rogue stepped out of the bath, reaching for a white towel. Without even drying herself, she wrapped the towel around her and stood in the center of the bathroom, water dripping into a small puddle on the floor.

She was looking through the mirror, shaded by steam, her hair drawn up. Taking a deep breath she sat down on the toilet seat, pulling her legs up to her chest, the large towel enveloping her like a blanket.

A light knock interrupted her moment. She reached one delicate hand over and turned the lock, letting the door pop open.

Remy walked in, but made no comment of her near naked form. Instead he sat at the edge of the tub, and reaching in, he pulled the plug. A humming, sucking sound began as the water and bubbles began to drain.

"Leave any hot water for me chere?"

Rogue nodded, jutting her chin on her arms, her eyes distant.

"You look good wit' your hair pulled back like dat." Remy gestured with one hand to her hair.

Rogue nodded again. "How old are ya Remy?"

"I'm 26."

"Oh. You're older than Ah thought."

"I age gracefully."

"But you said you left your family five years ago. That would put you at 21. But you were kicked out at 18."

Remy scratched the side of his chin, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Very observant chere. Mon pere, de loving man dat he was, needed me back for a couple heists. I agreed to come back home, but it didn't last long."

"Oh."

"See chere, it's easy to talk about your past."

"Somehow Ah doubt you're telling me the worst parts."

Remy's eyes darkened and he crossed his arms.

"But at least I'm telling you somethin'." Remy stood up, heading for the door. "I'll let you get dressed chere."

After he had left Rogue slowly rose, twisting the rubber band from her hair. She stared at her reflection once more, an amused expression on her face. Was this man more than he said he was? Words left her mouth without her permission. She was normally more guarded than this.

And then she laughed. It sounded so foreign. She watched her mouth curve up into the smile. She pulled the towel closer to her body, nearly confused by what she was feeling.

But more importantly, she felt certain this was her own. It belonged to no other voice. So she laughed again, because it was hers and she could, and it was right.

And on the other side of the door as Remy had exited, he leaned back against the wood door, his eyes closed, exhaling a breath.

And he heard her laugh and suddenly he felt a strange sensation rise into his chest. Relief. For her. It choked Remy, sitting right heavy against his chest. He blinked, hearing her laugh again.

It was beautiful. Remy smiled. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and rush inside, just to laugh with her, by her side. But this was for her. It was hers.

Perhaps his dreams and incessant nagging were wrong.

Maybe Rogue could laugh just fine in this life.


	6. in a mere moment

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Chica De Los Ojos Café, Tigercatcher, fudje, ishandahalf, Antonia, Ms. Rogue LeBeau, Green Bird 2071, Silvia Ammons, Miss Ginny, TheRealMai, enchantedlight** and **Episodic** for reviewing the last chapter!

Questions/Comments:

Miss Ginny: Actually, I like Jean Grey's character. But I do prefer her comic version to the Evo one. She's a character I've grown to like, but she has more of a spark to her than most will give credit for. She will be back in this story later on, and her character may develop differently than her first appearance made evident.

………………………………………………….

They were on the road again. They had been for most of the day, making small talk for most of the trip. But Rogue was talking. It wasn't very personal yet, but it was enough.

Rogue was staring out the window, a slight smile on her face as she vaguely listened to Remy tell a story about his older brother Henri. She would have paid more attention, but the view before her and the green highway signs distracted her.

Seattle. A big, black building in her sight. The only skyscraper still standing.

Remy stopped talking.

"And here we are chere."

"Ya didn't mention we were heading for a major city Remy." Her voice was plain, not accusing, but hard, her eyes focused.

"Don't worry chere, de place we be heading to won't have been damaged." Remy paused, and he looked to be contemplating. "At least I doubt it would have." His voice was near gravely, a hint of anger brimming around the edges, his eyes kept forward, thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"How do you know Scott anyhow Remy?" Rogue removed her feet from the dashboard and watched Remy, waiting for a response.

"I used to work with him, sort of." Remy readjusted himself in his seat, his tone now nervous.

"Whaddya mean sort of?"

They had entered the city now, and Rogue moved her vision to the now destroyed city. Remy was heading straight for the city center.

"We had de same boss. Nothing important."

Rogue stopped talking then, and moved closer to the window. She had never been to Seattle. She would never know what it would have looked like.

"We're losing so much, ain't we sugah?" She whispered her words, almost hoping he wouldn't hear them.

Remy didn't answer her, and in a way she was glad. They remained silent until he parked in front of a collapsed building.

Rogue pulled herself out of the car in a dead like fashion, her body working in slow motion, a sudden fear taking over her muscles. She followed Remy to the front of the building, noticing the broken Theater sign crushed on the sidewalk.

Walking inside, the auditorium seating was still in place. The stage stood as well and Rogue walked up to a red plush seat, her fingers roaming over the material.

"You're always touching things chere. That have to do wit' your power?" Remy was lighting a cigarette as he spoke, his eyes on the stage.

"Ah guess." Rogue removed her hand and pulled on her gloves feeling exposed. "It's to bad a place like this had ta be destroyed too."

"This place got destroyed long before Apocalypse."

Rogue stared at Remy, his back to her; ridged, serious. He seemed a different man.

"Oh."

"Come on chere, let's find Scott."

Of course she wanted to ask for details. But Remy tended to keep speaking when he wanted to. He would only avoid her questions. So she followed him without a word.

Remy pulled open a hatch on the ground and began to descend down an old, wooden staircase. When they reached the bottom they looked to be in an underground tunnel.

Rogue swallowed and took notice of the cold walls and sterile atmosphere as they walked down rows of cement hallways.

Finally Remy knocked on a door, the first door they had seen yet.

A man with blonde hair answered.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Remy? Oh my god." He said it so smoothly, his eyes wide, his movements slow.

"Surprised Alex?" Remy's mood remained dark, his eyes low and brighter than usual.

Alex smirked slightly, but remained on guard. "Of course not LeBeau. A man like you could survive anything." He crossed his arms. "I guess you're here to see my brother."

"Well, I think he liked me more dan you did."

Alex laughed, but Remy remained emotionless.

"Come in. Scott's down the hall, I'll show you. Although, I suppose you remember the entire layout of this base, being the master thief you are and all."

Rogue's eyes lit up at the title master thief, but she couldn't get Remy to meet her glance, so she remained quiet, making sure her steps stayed a few behind Remy and Alex's.

They entered another space, one that looked more like a den, or a living room. A man with glasses sat on one couch, reading through a couple of file folders in front of him.

"Hey bro, some visitors." Alex said it with such lifelessness that it scared Rogue.

The man looked up, his jaw set tight, and it didn't move even upon taking in Remy. He did stand up though and walk over to the crowd.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you Gambit."

Once again Rogue felt herself glance towards Remy. She had never heard him referred to as that. Wrapping her arms close to her chest she began to feel she didn't know him at all, despite his family stories. Perhaps those were just the basics, a diversion to what was really Remy LeBeau.

"Scott, dis is my friend Rogue." Remy jutted his thumb in Rogue's direction, but still averted eye contact. "And Rogue, dis is my ol' buddy Scott Summers."

Scott held out a hand in a gentleman like manner, a gesture that surprised Rogue, and jerkily she accepted it, shaking his hand quickly.

Scott then sat back down, and waving his hand suggested the others sit down as well. Alex had moved towards the back of the room, and waving, exited the area.

Scott went back to his files, his visor making it hard to tell if he was even paying attention to his guests.

"So, Remy, I somehow doubt you are here for more work. You made it quite clear you never wanted to work for the Boss again the last time you left." Scott made a few marks on one sheet of paper.

Rogue sat stiff against the couch she shared with Remy. Nothing felt right in this place.

"No Summers, you're right. I just thought you could give Rogue and I de low down and some ideas of where to go."

Scott looked up then, shoving his papers aside. And although Rogue couldn't see his eyes, she had a feeling they weren't too friendly at the moment.

"Gambit, I think you understand my predicament here." Scott reached forward and grabbed a pile of papers, straightening them against the table. "Just your presence here could have me killed. I should have you taken in. You know that."

Remy leaned back, one leg crossed over the other in a professional manner. His eyes were cold, his jaw set much like Scott's.

"Course I do Scott. But I also know you won't turn me in." Remy leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "And you know what else? I know Essex won't do a thing to ya. You're like a son to him. So why don't you lighten up Cyclops."

Rogue swallowed, expecting some sort of fight or verbal brawl, but Scott merely followed Remy's motions and sat back.

"I was his favorite, until you came along Gambit. But I guess you messed things up enough to put me back at the top." Scott gave a light chuckle. "This place has no surveillance, you should be fine here for one night. I'll make arrangements for you elsewhere after that."

Remy pulled out another cigarette. "Knew I could count on you Summers."

"I'm going to put you on the other side of the base though. You know there are a lot of people here who hate your guts Gambit. You didn't exactly leave a lasting impression."

"Are we even safe here den?"

Scott stood up. "Probably not. I'll take you guys to the sleeping quarters that never get used. No one should bother you there."

The three moved in unison together through the halls, and Rogue somehow found herself stuck in between the two men.

"So, Rogue, right?"

Rogue looked up at Scott and nodded.

"Are you a mutant too?"

Rogue rubbed her left arm, not really wanting to respond.

"Yeah. Ah have super strength and invulnerability."

She left out everything else. She thought Remy might cue Scott in, but he remained silent, no movement to suggest anything. She was impressed.

"Wow. You'd be useful around here."

"Hey!" Remy nearly shouted, as if waking from the emotionless reverie he had been subject to. "Rogue ain't doing no kind o'work here Summers!" He swung his arm in front of him to emphasis his point.

Scott raised his hands. "Relax Gambit, I know how you feel. I didn't realize you two were so close though."

"Ah've only known him a few days." Rogue found herself murmuring despite herself.

Scott cleared his throat and the conversation ended as the three came upon a new set of doors. Scott opened one and walked in to a room similar to the living room they had found him in.

He gestured forward to the back wall. "There are six bedrooms back there. You can use any of them. I'll bring food by in a little while and some information about what's happening. Meanwhile, you guys better sit tight."

Remy slapped Scott on the shoulder. "Thanks Scott. I owe ya."

Scott stepped back into the doorway. "No problem Gambit." His features became shadowed as the door whizzed shut behind him, evading the two from capturing his expression.

"Well," Remy started. "Might as well find a room. But, chere, don't get too settled."

His words were unnerving, and as he moved forward and opened the first bedroom door Rogue paused behind him. Her mouth hung open as if to speak, and her mind was twisted in knots at the sudden change of his character. She no longer felt safe, as she always had before around him.

So she chose the room furthest from him, five doors down.

She entered the small room, the breeze of the door whooshing shut behind her hitting the back of her legs. Walking to the window she sighed a breath of relief, her hands resting on the frame.

But, it was a window to nowhere. They were in a basement complex. The window had bars and a slab of cement behind them. A coarse of anger struck through her and she slammed her fist into the wall.

The crack was relatively quiet, and only a few small chunks fell to the floor. She was breathing hard and heavy, as if she had just run ten miles. Backing up a step her knees met the side board of the bed, and buckling she let herself fall onto the mattress, sitting still, her butt on the edge.

She was still breathing hard when she heard the door open. For a brief moment she felt nothing. Just a slow numbness that made her yearn for more.

"I don't mean ta sound like your parents or anything chere, but I think I would prefer it if you chose a room closer to mine."

Rogue whipped her face to the side, auburn curls cascading down her back. Her eyes were nearly red, as if she had been crying, but she hadn't yet shed a tear.

"Ah don't like it here Remy."

"I know chere. I never did either. I told you it ain't too safe-

"We woulda been fine on our own!"

She screamed the words, the first time she had risen her voice. Remy looked taken aback, but he moved closer, his hand outstretched as if to comfort her.

"Maybe you're right chere. But at least now we might find out what's going on out there in de world. Scott will take care o'us."

Rogue rubbed her head, feeling Remy's weight as he sat down on the bed behind her.

"Then why does everyone else here hate you?"

"Because, I quit working for dere boss."

"What did you do here Remy?"

She could feel Remy shrug, and turning she watched his eyes trace the pattern on the sheets they sat on.

"Nothing much. Just genetic research."

"You don't look much like a science guy to me Remy."

Remy smiled. "No, chere, I ain't." He looked back up. "This place is complicated Rogue, and it's best you know nothing bout' it, for your safety."

Rogue narrowed her eyes and then let her head drop in defeat. They both had such deep secrets, places buried and haunting.

Remy climbed back up, reaching a hand out to help her up. She took it, faster than she had taken Scott's.

"Now chere, dere's a radio in de front room, and a small kitchen off to de side. Why dontcha find another room, next to mine and get comfortable?" Remy began to lead her out of the room.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go find Scott."

"But he told us to stay here." Rogue pulled her hand away from Remy, and turned to face him.

"Chere, I know dis place like de back o'my hand. I won't get caught by nobody. And I'll only be gone a short while, k'?"

Rogue nodded begrudgingly and sunk herself into one of the nearby chairs. She watched Remy exit quietly, and for a moment thought of leaving herself. But instead she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

………………………………………………….

A light tap on her shoulder woke her, and shaking herself, she opened her eyes. Scott Summers stood before her, his expression still grim.

Rogue moaned and sat up, her eyes roaming the room. But there was no sign of Remy. Immediately she felt tense and her hands clenched at her side.

"Sorry to scare you Rogue." Scott gestured to the right, at a small coffee table. "I brought you guys some food. Is Remy in his room?"

"Um, uh, Ah don't think so. He went looking for you."

Scott snorted and sat back on a sofa opposite Rogue.

"If he was really looking for me he would have found me Rogue."

"What's that mean?"

Scott smiled. "I guess he didn't tell you too much. He's a thief Rogue, and he knows this place inside out."

"He told me he was a thief," Rogue defended. "He just said he wasn't that good."

Scott let out a loud laugh this time, but his posture stayed straight as an arrow, eerily taunting Rogue.

"Rogue, there isn't a better thief in the world than Remy LeBeau. Don't ever let the man fool you with his charms."

"Maybe ya have him read wrong." Rogue crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

Scott gave a dark laugh, resting his back against the couch.

"Remy was a good edition to our team for quite some time Rogue. His heart was black, probably caused by a past lover, and he was a skilled fighter and an even more impressive thief."

"Are you trying to get me to hate Remy?"

Scott nodded. "No. I just don't want you to trust him. He would have given his life for me or any one else on the team. But, he would have turned on anyone of us just as easily." Scott paused. "And he did."

"Well sugah, Ah haven't seen a trace o'the man you're talking bout' yet."

Scott smiled. "Course you haven't Rogue." He stood up then, moving over to the side of the room where he had placed the food. His back was to Rogue, an awkward silence covering their conversation.

"But someday, you should ask Remy just how the building above us collapsed. It may be interesting." Scott bent down and picked up a piece of bread and chewed into it mechanically.

Rogue swallowed, bile rising in her throat suddenly. She was gripping the sides of the chair so hard stuffing began to leak between her fingers.

Thankfully, at that moment the front doorway opened, and Remy entered. Scott turned to face him.

"Gambit, there you are. Rogue told me you were looking for me." Scott took a step forward. "So strange you couldn't find me."

Remy patted his coat pocket. "Got distracted. Needed a cigarette."

"Ah. Well, I brought you two some food." Scott moved to sit down. "Why don't you join us Remy, and I'll brief you on the situation, and where you two should go."

Remy sat down, his eyes roaming over Rogue, who had her head down, eyes on the carpet.

"You all right chere?"

Rogue looked up, her face pale. Her hand lightly touched her forehead, a headache pounding on the left side.

"Not really Remy. Do ya mind if Ah sit the briefing out and just rest a bit?"

Remy nodded, a concerned look on his face as he watched Rogue stand up, the entire time avoiding Scott.

The second she was safely in her room, she collapsed on the bed.

…………………………………….

She felt a hand graze her leg. Then her arm. It was a hazy touch, one that was mingling with her dream. A dream that would never leave her alone. Her eyes tightened and she wanted to scream again.

But instead she woke up, covered in a light sweat. A warm hand lay on her arm. Remy sat beside her once again on her bed.

"Glad you chose a closer room chere."

"You just want the one with super strength there to protect you," Rogue managed to mumble, sitting up and resting against the headboard.

Remy laughed softly, his arm slipping down to the sheets as Rogue moved. "You feeling any better Rogue?"

Rogue rose a hand to her head. "Well, my headache's gone. But Ah gotta tell ya Remy, that friend yours gives me the creeps."

Remy placed a hand to his heart. "I apologize for his behavior chere. Scott can be a ridged son o'a bitch sometimes. But he did give us some information."

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Hold on a sec chere," Remy had returned to the look Rogue could only identify as his concern for her. He jumped off the bed and left the room, returning a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here chere, you look a little pale." Remy handed the glass towards her, slipping back beside her, closer than before.

"Thanks Remy." Rogue took a large gulp as Remy began to talk again.

"Well, he didn't have much news on Apocalypse, nothing that we hadn't already figured out on our own. But, he does know a good place for us to go."

Rogue's lips remained resting on the edge of the glass. "Where's that?"

"Muir Island, in Scotland. It houses the world's largest mutant research facility. And right now it's become a safe haven for mutants."

"And how the blazes are we supposed ta get across an ocean?"

Rogue moved her glass to the bedside table and stretched her legs out. She noticed Remy's eyes follow her movements.

"Scott's a pilot. He has an airfield not to far from here. He's going to let us borrow one of his private planes."

"That's convenient."

"What's dat mean Rogue?"

Rogue sighed and sat up straighter. "It just means Ah don't trust him much. He was saying an awful lotta bad things about you."

Remy merely smirked and leaned sideways, his head resting on the headboard. "Scott's always doing dat. Reminding people I'm a no good, womanizing thief. Can't be trusted, right?"

Rogue gave a fore long smirk, her eyes relaxing against Remy's frame, finally feeling the comfort around him she had before.

"Yeah, he said things like that."

Remy patted Rogues knee. "See chere. Nothing to be nervous bout'. Although it's good not to trust de sucker completely."

Rogue was listening, but her concentration lay mainly on Remy's hand still on her leg. The closer her got to her, the faster her heart beat, a tingling sensation making it's way across her skin.

Remy leaned over then, and at first Rogue thought he might kiss her. But he reached past her, grabbing her water glass instead. As he pulled back though, his mouth stopped before her ear.

"Dere's still food chere. I put it away in de fridge. You should probably eat something." His breath tickled her ear, and closing her eyes, she nodded in response, doing her best not to shudder or moan.

He moved away then, taking her glass with him and slid quietly back out the door. She would like to think he didn't understand his effects.

But she had a pretty good feeling he knew exactly what he was doing.

……………………………………..

A few moments later, when her heart had calmed down, Rogue stepped out of her room into near complete darkness. She padded with bare feet towards the kitchen, looking backwards once. Remy's light was on, seeping underneath the door.

Rogue reached the kitchen, noticing a few plug in lights on, laying out a dim area, enough to see by. Rogue didn't bother turning anything else on. Walking towards the fridge she opened the door. Resting her elbow on the fridge door, she pulled out the only item inside.

She moved to the counter, unwrapping the remainder of a pasta dish inside a Tupperware dish. Remy had left a piece of bread for her. Rogue paused before taking a bite.

The silence in the complex was astounding to Rogue's city accustomed ears. She felt them ringing from the numb air. She took a moment and closed her eyes, her heart beating dully.

Her arms crumbled then, collapsing on the counter, a solid weight that seemed would forever follow her. This constant emotional sickness that stole her energy, her memories, her feelings.

Rogue lay her head in her hands. This was a moment where it would have felt so good to cry. But her eyes were dry.

"From the news reports Scott showed me chere, whatever it is that keeps causing dis pain o'yours, will most likely never be able to hurt you again."

Rogue jerked up immediately, following Remy's voice across the room, to the edge of the kitchen. His red eyes shone bright, but lay sad against his shadowed outline.

Rogue wiped her arm across her face, washing away invisible tears.

"He was a mutant."

She could see Remy nod, and take a step closer. As he reached her position, the warms tones hit his face.

"And what makes dis one man worth all dis pain, huh chere?"

Rogue stiffened. "It's more complicated than that Remy." Rogue reached a hand out for the fork that lay in her pasta.

"It always is Rogue."

She stared idly at her food. And then she felt his finger lift her chin up.

"Dere will be someone else who can make you happy someday mon chere."

His voice had become soft, his eyes focused on her.

"Ah suppose," Rogue met Remy's eyes, his finger still touching her bare skin. "But will anyone ever be able to clear my mind of these voices? Because Remy, they are my constant reminders."

She could see Remy swallow, and before she could register it, Remy grabbed her left arm and leaned in, kissing her fiercely.

She had experienced a thousand moments like this, all co-existing in a place un real. Misery was a companion, a key component to keeping her distance from people. A way to keep them safe.

But she grabbed Remy, her hand behind his neck, fingers caught in his hair, much like his were in hers, and pulled him closer. She felt her back press up against the counter.

The hand that lay on Rogue's waist grazed up to her face as he slowly moved his lips away. His nose remained touching hers, his eyes strong, a different spark of longing etched in.

"That's happiness chere. For one moment."

It was strange, yet somehow perfect as he whispered it lightly to her. But he kept their kiss locked in that one moment and didn't pursue further.

Instead he took a step back, one hand still on her cheek.

"Remy, it's not fair."

Remy sighed, his hand catching a strand of white hair.

"It never is Rogue."

"What if that happiness isn't mine?"

She felt on the verge of crying, and she needed the cleansing of it badly. She felt Remy's hand move down her back and pull her close again into a tight hug.

"How does it feel chere? How does this feel?"

Rogue finally sobbed, her fingernails digging into Remy's back.

"It feels wonderful, just like it shouldn't."

Remy kissed the top of her forehead and stepped back, grasping her arms.

"Sometimes it should feel exactly like that."

Rogue thought maybe he would stay there with her longer, but he moved back, and just before his figure was lost to the darkness again, he lifted a hand to his lips and kissed it, departing with lonely, passionate eyes.

Rogue touched one finger to her lips once he had left.

How strange. They tingled. Her head tingled.

And once again the moment was hers alone.


	7. overwhelming blue

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Sweety8587, fudje, TheRealMai, ishandahalf, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Whothehelltookmyscreennam, Green Bird 2071**, **enchantedlight, Episodic **and** Rynn Abhorsen** for reviewing the last chapter!

Questions/Comments:

Fudje: ha ha. Yeah…..I did mean _addition_ not _edition_. Sometimes I don't proof read too well. Thanks!

TheRealMai: Thanks for the advice on the rating. I'm not too worried about it right now, since there's hardly any cussing, violence or sex. But if it gets more heated I will definitely take your suggestion!

Whothehelltookmyscreennam: Rogue isn't fully invulnerable, but she is pretty damn close. I am fairly sure that she can withstand incredibly cold temperatures and not be affected, as she has the ability to survive in space for some time. She can withstand bullets, poisons, and actually, I'm not too sure what would kill her. I know she _can_ get hurt, but writing 'almost invulnerable' every time would just hinder the flow. Ha, if I _have_ a flow. Thanks for reviewing and informing though!

**Happy Holidays…**

…………………………………………

Rogue awoke to find Remy standing at the kitchen counter, his eyes roaming a piece of paper below him. He had changed his outfit, still wearing a uniform, but this one had lines of red cascading down the side. Black stripes of fabric wrapped around his head, covering the sides of his face. His hair was tousled out at the top.

She swallowed, remembering the night before and took a step forward. That was when she noticed Scott sitting on a chair in the living room, his visor making it impossible to discern the direction he was looking.

Rogue cleared her throat, but didn't take another step forward. Remy looked up, a serious expression back on his face, but he gave way to one smirk. She wanted to think it was just for her.

"Mornin' Rogue."

"Nice outfit Cajun," Rogue stated, pointing a lazy finger in his direction, trying to force a smile.

Remy patted his stomach, but didn't laugh. "Oui. It's old. I have one for you too petit. Figured you could use a change of clothin'." He reached down the counter a ways to a small pile of clothing Rogue hadn't noticed before. He threw it in her direction, and Rogue unfolded the smooth fabric.

It was green, like her eyes, with yellow strips. A brown jacket was folded up with it.

"Guess Ah'll go change then."

She felt like she was speaking to a brick wall, as neither man responded. She kept waiting for Scott to speak up, say something else that would cause the nausea to return. But when no one spoke she stepped into the bathroom down the hall.

It did feel good to strip from her old clothes; she had been wearing them for several days now. As she stepped into the spandex outfit and zipped it up the back, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like she belonged to something. Like a superhero. Like something she was not. Yet-

No. It was only temporary. Grabbing the jacket she shrugged it over her shoulders. It was leather, comfortable. Everything fit just right.

She decided not to think about it much, and unlocking the door she walked back out to the living room area where both man stood waiting now.

"You fit right in with that outfit Rogue," Scott stated, his arms crossed.

"Fit right into what?" Her voice came out bitter.

"Don't listen to him chere. It's just an old thing we found lying around the base. Never belonged to anybody." Remy paused. "But it does look good on ya chere."

"Uh-huh," Rogue nodded, but didn't continue the conversation.

"Well, we better head off to that airfield. I have work to do around here later."

As the three stepped outside and into the car Remy and Rogue had been using, Rogue concentrated on the light sprinkle, hitting the cracked, brown leather of her coat.

"What makes you think dis airfield will be intact when we get dere Scott?" Remy asked, sliding into the front passenger seat, letting Scott take over the driving position.

"Huh?" Scott faltered, securing his seatbelt. "Oh, I checked it out a couple days ago, right after the attacks. Essex needed a plane for something."

Rogue watched Remy's eyes, carefully evaluating Scott. But he said nothing in response, merely sat back in his seat.

The trip felt short, something that surprised Rogue due to the tension that swarmed in the vehicle. The two men didn't even exchange words, past events, an aspect that scared Rogue even more. She wondered just how good of friends they really had been.

When they had reached a large hanger, Scott drove directly inside, and the three stepped out. Scott directed them towards a small white plane, the closest one to the front of the hanger.

Rogue followed slightly behind the two men, hardly listening to Scott as he handed Remy a few maps and gave directions.

Suddenly, right before her, Remy attacked Scott, bending his arm back and shoving him into a nearby wall, his eyes blazing, the papers the two held fluttered to the ground.

"Watch it there Gambit," Scott seethed. "I could shoot you into oblivion right now." A flash of red shone from Scott's visor in warning.

"Oui, you could," Remy said between clenched teeth. "But you would be blown to de same place mon ami." Scott followed Remy's eyes downward, to the pink glowing belt around Scott's waist.

Scott let out a loud laugh, and Remy held his position. Rogue stood guarded behind Remy, nervously clenching her fists.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy with you Gambit."

Remy shoved Scott harder, his hand holding on tight to Scott's collar, the other straining Scott's arm behind his back.

"You heading us into a trap Cyke?"

"What makes you think that Gambit?" His voice remained calm, steady.

"I found de tracing bug in Rogue's jacket dis morning, when you gave me de uniform. What you need wit' that?"

Scott grimaced as Remy pulled tighter on his arm.

"You know Essex is always looking for someone new."

"Well he ain't getting Rogue!"

"Maybe. But he has you Remy." Scott's voice grew low, and from Rogue's position she couldn't make out his words. "And as long as you are with her, he will have her too."

Remy shoved Scott one more time and released the kinetic charge.

Scott straightened his collar, his expression grim.

"Remy, I don't want him to find you. But you know how he is with orders. I have to obey him." Scott's tone had actually grown soft, his features now appearing human, rather than robotic.

"Is he sending us to Muir Island den?" Remy's eyes narrowed, and he stepped back towards Rogue, grabbing her hand.

"No," Scott stated firmly. "I know someone there. A good friend, someone I would never want to hurt. It is a safe place Gambit."

"You could walk away Summers, same as I did. Come with us."

"And be forever on the run?" Scott shook his head. "No. Besides, I have no where else to go, Essex has been like a father to me and Alex ever since the plane crash."

Remy nodded. "I hope for your sake Scott, dat you're telling de truth."

Scott nodded as well, and bending down he picked up the discarded maps. He lifted one arm forward towards Remy, the maps in hand.

Remy accepted them, but made no move to thank him. The two stared at one another briefly before Scott let his head hang down, eyes on the ground, and then returned to the car.

Rogue could still feel the strength of Remy's hand against hers as he led her up to the plane. Rogue kept her eyes behind her as they ascended the loading ramp, watching Scott drive off.

When they stepped inside, Rogue decided it was more of a mini jet than a plane. But she couldn't get herself to worry about the details of the interior.

"Remy, what just happened?"

Remy climbed into the front drivers seat, flipping on a few switches. After a few moments he paused, and let his hand rub across his eyes. Rogue slipped into the seat at his side.

"De thing is Rogue, I didn't trust Scott for a second either. I just had to make sure."

"Sure o'what sugah?"

Remy sighed, and Rogue watched the hanger door open, slowly letting light leak in.

"The friend he mentioned, de one who is on Muir Island. I'm almost sure dat's de woman he loves. A woman he's mentioned so many times. I don't think he would do anything to harm her."

"Scott loves somebody?"

Remy laughed, and leaned his head to the side.

"Loves a funny thing, huh chere?"

Rogue held his gaze briefly, until he looked away concentrating on the runway now before them.

"You can drive this thing Remy?"

Remy's hand lay on one lever, his eyes focused ahead.

"Oui chere. I've flown it before."

Rogue spent the next few seconds watching Remy, confused and curious by all his actions. She raised a hand to a strand of hair, playing with it absentmindedly until Remy glanced in her direction. And like a giddy high school girl, she blushed and darted her head to the side, afraid to be caught looking at him.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for the complications again just yet. There had been a time, a year, maybe only worth one day, when she had given her life to love.

The question, gnawing at the place before her eyes, reminding her of the past, was; could she do it again?

…………………………………………….

The Pacific Ocean was spread below them, vast and overwhelming. Rogue lay half asleep, her eyes gazing down below. Remy was humming a quiet tune at her side, one that calmed her, urged her towards sleep.

In her tired state, she could imagine a trip like this, taken in a nice little black convertible, roaring down the highway. When she felt a hand reach out and clasp hers, she remembered that day, and like clock work she was back.

Back to that terrible place. It wasn't even real anymore. She wanted to reach inside her brain and shred it up. She only seemed to remember the worst of things. And this day had been hell.

But at the moment it was pleasant, and his hand felt warm and comforting against hers, made more so by the fact that she could actually touch now.

She would make it back to her apartment and realize her book bag had been forgotten and jumping into her own beat up Toyota, she would head back to his place. Only there would everything end. And begin. And-

Her eyes blinked. The hand squeezing hers was someone else. The ocean was still below them. Remy had pulled her away from another awful reminder.

"Remy?"

"Oui chere?"

"When that accident happened," Rogue swallowed, choosing her words carefully, the spit caught in her throat as she thought. "How did you deal with the murder?"

His posture stayed the same. His hand didn't grip the controls harder. His muscles didn't stiffen. But his eyes froze, blinked, analyzed, finally collapsing as his mouth parted open, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I didn't deal with it." Silence. His hand moved, running through his hair. "I never got over it. I did a lot o'bad things, made a lot of awful mistakes, just trying to forget about it. I wanted to do things that would effect my heart more, take away the pain of murdering my own family."

"Remy?"

She watched him nod in response, as if he were afraid to say another word.

"Ah killed someone once too." Rogue licked her lips. "On accident."

Remy turned to face her. It didn't look like he was breathing.

"Ah absorbed her. Completely."

"What do you mean chere?" Every word was formed slowly, one by one.

"Ah mean she's inside me. Ah have her memories, her feelings." Her heart skipped a beat, her breathing stopped. "Her powers."

"Your super strength, invulnerability-

"Flying, all o'it. She went into a coma, and never woke up."

"When did that happen?"

"When Ah was in college. Ah left for New York right after. Tried to fix everything, the voices, the numbing loss of my own feelings, everything by myself."

"You didn't finish your degree den?"

Rogue nodded side to side. She could see the memory playing over again across her inner vision. But these images showed the truth, the things and details she wasn't telling Remy. Things she couldn't say just yet.

"In a city it's just so easy to blend in. To be forgotten."

She could feel his eyes burning into her side.

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"Don't be. You were right. Ah have more o'a past than Ah may o'originally made it seem."

When Remy didn't respond, Rogue continued. She wasn't sure if it was the calm hum of the jet's engine, or the water below. Maybe she was just tired. But she wanted Remy to understand. She wanted him to absorb her, just to have someone understand her for once.

"Sometimes ya just fight all these battles, most o'them petty, and you wonder why. Ah never wanted to fight Remy. Everyone thought Ah was this strong, capable woman. But my power isolated me. Ah just wanted to be alone."

"Well, you may get your wish Rogue. Dis world's about to get a hell o'a lot more lonely. You might just find yourself fighting to be around someone instead."

Rogue looked to Remy, watching his lips form the words, and thinking maybe, just maybe he was right. Looking back out the window she watched land shoot below them, flashing by in greens and browns.

"Have you ever been to Europe chere?"

"No, never."

Remy smiled.

……………………………………………………………….

They landed on a runway Scott had directed them to. In the distance they could see a large white complex, and as they approached it further, a large hanger door began to open, allowing their jet access.

A woman with long, flowing, purple hair stood at the edge of their platform, a foot away from where their jet finally stopped. She didn't flinch or move; she didn't even blink.

Turning off the engine, Remy and Rogue glanced quickly at one another and stepped out of their seats, off and on to the platform outside.

The woman stood straight in a full dark violet body suit, and as Rogue glanced at herself and Remy, she figured they would fit right in with their spandex.

The woman shot one hand out with amazing speed and grace. "Scott informed me you would be arriving soon. My name's Psylocke."

Remy extended one hand, shaking hers. "So you be de femme Scott turned soft for. Can't say I blame him."

The woman rolled her eyes and ripped her hand away. "He also informed me of your style Mr. LeBeau."

Remy put a hand to his heart. "You know my name chere. Now what about yours?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, removing her perfect posture for one brief second. "I'm Betsy. Betsy Braddock. "

"And-

"I already know your names. I'm not much for introductions, so why don't I show you to your rooms?"

Rogue nodded, and the two followed her inside. Rogue tried to ignore Remy's harmless flirting with the woman, but it was hard considering Betsy's beauty. Biting her lip and hugging her arms tight, she began to roam through hazardous waters, her mind, her voices reminding her of the danger of being close.

"So, want to tell us a bit about dis place Betsy? Why are we being welcomed so openly?"

"This is a mutant haven Mr. LeBeau. There are several developing teams on the island, working and plotting a way to stop Apocalypse."

"Wouldn't this be a prime target for Apocalypse to attack then?" Remy questioned.

"It would be, if Apocalypse knew our location. This entire island is blocked from any psychic interference, and every person who comes here is interviewed and mind scanned."

"We haven't been yet."

Psylocke looked back at the two, a small smile on her lips.

"I trust Scott's judgment." She turned forwards again. "And besides, I've already done a mind scan on you."

"You're a telepath then?" Rogue asked.

"Isn't that fairly obvious dear?" Betsy turned then, one hand extended as she led them into a rather large bedroom.

"So who gets dis room?"

"You both do." Rogue and Remy turned to face her immediately.

"This facility has become crowded over the last few days. We don't have much room. You two are lucky you're even in this section of the base."

"Why's that?" Rogue's eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

"You two rank in at least the Alpha class level."

"What the blazes does that mean?"

"It means chere, dat we're important."

Betsy's eyes darkened. "And potentially powerful."

Rogue sunk down onto the bed. "Great. Scott really picked a good place Remy."

Betsy cleared her throat. "I'm leaving you two here, but another woman, Ororo, will be up here shortly to show you around."

Betsy melted into the shadows by the door, and disappeared quietly.

Rogue stretched out on the bed, her limbs tired and aching, her mind racing. Remy climbed up next to her, lying on his side.

"Belladonna wasn't a mutant?"

Remy gave Rogue a confused look, but her hand rested against her eyes, blocking his reaction.

"Non, I was de only mutant in either o'de clans."

"So you won't be seeing her here then."

Remy rested his head down on one of the pillows. Rogue felt his arms snake under her lower back, and then she was being pulled towards him, her legs curling over his, her arm outstretched across his stomach. His hand began to roam through her hair.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here chere."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"I want to help you forget Rogue."

Rogue lifted her chin, eyes watching him from the awkward angle.

"You do?"

Remy pressed into her back, and underneath her chin, cajoling her closer. His mouth lowered, and he kissed her gently.

"Yes."

Rogue lay the side of her face against his neck.

"Even without knowing everything?"

"Especially because I don't chere."

Rogue smiled and gently squeezed Remy closer. She no longer wanted the dreams. She knew now that she had to fight.

It no longer suited her to sit still and alone.


	8. love was made to forget it

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **ishandahalf, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Green Bird 2071, Antonia, enchantedlight, TheRealMai, Kitsu LeBeau, Episodic, fudje**, and **Ciara** for reviewing the last chapter!

Questions/Comments:

TheRealMai: Yeah, I figured most people would think Jean was the girl he was in love with, so I just made it a different telepath. As for Rogue, her whole story will be revealed in pieces, and they guy you keep hearing about is someone you are familiar with. After this chapter you may figure out just who.

………………………………………..

Rogue woke up the next morning and everything changed.

She had been on the tour, guided by yet another astoundingly beautiful woman whom Remy had flirted with. And she had realized why it had bothered her so much.

The past. That memory of walking down the street, watching his eyes stalk someone else and then mutter the snide comment. 'She's really pretty.' 'She's cute.'

And life slammed right back into her, stingingly slapping her face in reminder. Remy was a wonderful man, honest and unexplainably gorgeous. But he would never be satisfied.

Rogue knew she could turn heads too, but that wasn't always enough.

Behind her eyes she could see him plotting his escape without a commitment to begin with.

And that was the end of love for Rogue. Because she could not trust. She couldn't even trust her own skin.

Climbing out of Remy's arms, she slipped out of bed. Remy hardly stirred, and she decided to leave him be, changing into her uniform again, out of the night clothes Ororo had let her borrow.

She walked out into the hall, sunlight masquerading through the square windows, prancing light against her right side. It was the first time she had seen the sun in days.

Taking a deep breath she let her arms rest against one windowsill, her gaze distant, perhaps not even watching the outside beauty of the island. She could feel heat from the space heater near her ankles.

But then something caught her eye. An angel.

The man landed in the grassy meadow near the base entrance with extreme elegance, his wings immediately folding behind his back. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind.

And a woman greeted him. She hugged him, Kissed him deeply. Let him sweep her off her feet.

It was Betsy.

Rogue stood up straight, watching the two mingle, obviously very involved with one another, their smiles genuine as they headed back inside, hand in hand.

It was as if Scott didn't even exist.

Rogue swallowed and pounded her fist lightly against the wall. Love was too expansive, it could be handed out at random, stealing the meaning it held with the original owner.

After all, what had Betsy's love really meant to Scott that she could be with another man? Rogue felt she might hyperventilate. But only due to her own past experience. Love made her what she was today.

But it didn't help her, make her want to dance or celebrate or get married.

It destroyed her. In Rogue's eyes it was a joke, and she sensed that in Remy's it was as well, because nothing had ever hit them hard enough to dissuade.

From where she stood she could see a soft fog rolling in from the waterfront. Nothing about it seemed bleak, the way a gray day might. Slowly, Rogue moved away from the window, her eyes entranced as the light of the sun intermingled with the fog.

Rogue continued down the hallway, without any direction. Despite their brief tour the day before, she couldn't remember where anything was. She also realized that she didn't really care. She decided to just keep walking straight, until she was forced to turn.

It was a long hallway. And at the end there was an elevator. Up or down. Stepping in she made her selection, watching the numbers descend.

As soon as the door slid open, she wished she had chosen to go upstairs. Directly in front of her was a large glass window. Behind the glass several men and women appeared to be battling machines. She recognized a man with claws whom she had seen yesterday, but the figure that really caught her eye was Jean Grey. That probably meant Kitty was here too.

Her pulse began to race as she watched them, her eyes timid. It wasn't that she was afraid to fight the way they did. She just didn't see the point. Suddenly she felt angry, and she knew it was anxiety catching up with her. In the end it was really about herself.

The men and women before her fought together, beside each other, something that saddened Rogue, because somewhere inside a part of her wanted to be a part of it. She knew it was just a series of voices providing mixed reviews.

"It is quite remarkable, is it not?"

Rogue recognized the regal tone, but she merely nodded, her eyes glued forward.

The woman stepped up beside her, and Rogue took a second to peek to the side. Ororo was dressed in a skintight white uniform, a strangely cut cape clinging to her arms.

"You can always look for a good outcome, whatever situation may arise. Mutants are coming together to fight for the first time." Rogue waited on bated breath for her to continue.

"Do you think you will join the fight Rogue?"

She knew how she looked. Frightened, deeply unsure, tired. She knew the question would come eventually.

"We are calling ourselves the X-Men, in honor of," Rogue turned as Ororo stopped, confused at the woman's pause. She seemed so together. But she didn't finish, simply smiled. Rogue decided to change the subject.

"Do you lead this team?"

Ororo nodded. "But only on the field." She lifted the palm of her hand up, and her eyes glazed over white. A crackling of electricity formed, and as it disappeared, a mini cloud formed, dropping rain onto her skin. "I control the weather."

"Damn," Rogue whispered.

Ororo smiled politely, and reached her hand into what Rogue could only assume was a pocket within her cape. She pulled out a small, round trinket and placed it in Rogue's hand.

"If you come to a decision Rogue, we will be glad to have you."

Rogue blinked, watching the woman continue down the hall and disappear through a glass door.

Looking down into the palm of her hand, she flipped the trinket over.

It was an X, blue and gold.

…………………………………………………….

Rogue took the stairs back up to her room, prepared to take a shower. Her hand continually fingered the button Ororo had given her.

When she opened her bedroom door, she found Remy fully dressed and sitting at the edge of their bed smoking a cigarette.

"Are ya going out sugah?"

"Non. Betsy came by and informed me we will be switching rooms. And we need to meet her upstairs in ten minutes."

Rogue nodded, slipping the X trinket into her coat pocket, nervous to show it to Remy. "Where are we moving to? Down the hall?"

Remy got up and walked towards Rogue. Leaning over beside her he snuffed the cigarette out in a glass tray on the dresser. "We'll be getting our own rooms actually."

"Oh. Ah suppose that's a good thing." Strangely she felt her heart drop.

Remy shrugged. "Oui, I guess so. I mean we hardly know each other."

"Right."

Remy met her eyes. "But dis doesn't mean I'm gonna stop hearing bout' you chere."

"Course not sugah."

Remy placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Well, let's see what else we can find out bout' dis place, huh chere?"

………………………………..

Rogue swallowed as Betsy led them to a different area of the base, one with offices and labs around every corner. They finally stopped inside a large room with a high ceiling and windows out looking the water. A wood mahogany desk stood in the center, and clusters of small, cushioned chairs were scattered around.

The room was empty. No one sat behind the desk or in the chairs. Betsy motioned them to sit, and she too took a seat. A few minutes later the door opened again, and several people entered.

Ororo was the first to enter, and behind her a woman with cropped red hair pushed a bald man in a wheelchair.

But the old man looked like he was dead.

This would have kept Rogue's attention completely had the next man who entered not startled her so much.

He had silver hair, and was twice her age. She had met him several times in the past. He always walked with his head up, his jaw set, like the true businessman he was.

For a quick moment he looked just as surprised as she.

Their minor interaction sparked Remy's interest, his eyes flashing, no longer amused with his deck of cards.

"Well, what a surprise Anna. Or do you no longer use your real name?" His voice wasn't spiteful, but his words cut anyway.

"Ah prefer not to. Reminds me o'a past Ah no longer wish to remember."

The man chuckled. "The irony of your words Anna, is that the past made you who you are today, right now. It will always be your base with which to continue forward from."

Rogue was seething, her hands gripping the chair until her knuckles turned white. But she calmed down. She lost energy. He wasted little time continuing.

"Now, your acquaintance," he turned towards Remy, "Remy LeBeau correct?"

Remy nodded, but his eyes kept darting back to Rogue. Her tense reaction to the man made him cautious.

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr and the woman to my left is Moira Mactaggert." The woman nodded, a stone cold expression set on her face. "Together we run this facility. All around the island mutants are coming together, forming teams, working for a future. It requires hard work, physical training everyday, but I believe we can become a strong defense to Apocalypse's forces."

Remy began to clap, and Rogue's shoulders stiffened as she watched him.

"Dat was beautiful homme. Was dat a recruitment speech?"

Rogue could see Erik twitching. He never took well to disrespect or disobedience.

"Actually Gambit, it was."

Remy stood up from his chair immediately, leaning across the desk, his eyes inches from Erik's.

"How do you know dat name?"

Remy's eyes were fierce, and would have frightened any normal man.

"Don't think I am not aware of who you really are Remy. I hired you once."

Remy stepped back, his muscles still tense.

"Your skills as a thief are very well known." When Remy still did not calm down, Erik let out a sigh. "You may also recognize another name I go by; Magneto."

Remy narrowed his eyes, but visibly relaxed, taking his seat once again.

"I remember. Hired me to steal mutant files from a government-operated warehouse. But if you know who I am Erik, den you know I only work alone."

"I know of your other connections as well Gambit. You have worked with others in the past. Very well I might add."

"Alright, you've made your point, you do your homework." Remy sat back in his seat, preparing to listen to Erik's proposal.

Everyone else in the room remained quiet, and as Rogue's initial shock wore down, her eyes returned to the man in the wheelchair and the woman who seemed so pained behind it.

"Both you and Rogue rank at highly progressive mutant levels. The team myself, and Ororo lead is called the X-Men. We both believe you two would be excellent additions."

"Ok."

Rogue wasn't sure where her answer had come from. She hadn't thought about it, and for a second she wanted nothing more than to blame it on the voices inside her head.

"Chere, what're you saying?" Remy was looking at her with confused eyes, a quality that made him appear more boyish.

Rogue turned to face Erik again, a set look of determination on her face.

"Ah'll join the team Erik."

"Rogue, we don't know anything about it!" She could tell Remy was frustrated beside her. But Erik simply smiled.

"We are not the enemy Gambit. Sometimes you must take responsibility." Before Remy could reply, Erik gestured to the man in the wheelchair.

"This is the man whom I named the X-Men for. His name is Charles Xavier. He was once the most powerful telepath in the world. Fifteen years ago he was in an accident that left him-

"A vegetable." Moira's deep Scottish accent cut in, her eyes low, almost lost. She patted Charles on the shoulder. "Sometimes we like ta think he's still in there somewhere."

"He was a great man." Ororo spoke wistfully, her head held up.

"There is a woman on this island who can predict the future. That is her mutant ability," Erik continued. "She claims that fifteen years ago she felt the time continuum shift. It is my belief that had Charles survived, the world, as we know it would have taken another course. Because there is nothing I can do to change the past, I will work my hardest to direct the future."

Remy looked to the floor, running one hand through his hair, but said nothing. Rogue continued to watch Charles, her eyes looking distant as she ran Erik's words through her head.

"We will give you two some time to think about it, talk it over perhaps."

Rogue could hear the group shuffle out, the creaking hinges of Xavier's wheelchair biting into her brain.

Then the door closed, and they were left alone. Again.

Five minutes went by.

"I was never much o'a team player. Back home I always ran my missions solo, dat was the only way to not get caught. On a team you always have to watch someone else's back. And, I'm afraid chere, dat de only back I would be watching, is yours."

Rogue's green eyes glistened as she watched Remy. "Is that so bad?"

"On a team you have to put aside love chere."

Rogue looked down at her gloved fingers, playing with the stitching. The conversation was making her restless, and she stood up, her back facing Remy.

"Ah think this is something Ah have to do."

His quiet feet would continue to surprise her. She was still staring at her hands when the flash of gold glittered before her. Raising her head she saw the blue and gold X pendent in Remy's hand.

"They give you one too?"

Remy's hand lowered and he maneuvered to face Rogue.

"Non. I stole dis out o'your pocket."

His eyes were concentrating on the back of the pin. Finally, leaning in, he peeled her jacket back, and pinned it to her uniform.

"I think it's a communicator chere."

"What are ya gonna do Remy?"

She watched his shoulders rise as he inhaled and his eyes gazed off out the window. She knew this wasn't a place for a man like him. He enjoyed the freedom, the conquest of winning and earning something alone. Rogue understood that need. But she felt she would overcome it, and he would not.

"I'll stay Rogue. For now."

Rogue smiled, but behind it she could feel her heart turn, a dull thud of pain, something that always seemed to accompany love.

For now did not mean forever.


	9. resolute silence

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **fudje, Chica De Los Ojos Café, enchantedlight, Antonia, ishandahalf, heartsyhawk, AnimeSiren, (?), fudgebrowne, Miss Ginny** and **Green Bird 2071** for reviewing the last chapter.

Questions/Comments:

Miss Ginny: Don't worry about the last review, I don't remember feeling spiteful about it. I also didn't realize I was character bashing. This is an alternate universe, so the characters personalities may be different. Jean's just a little more rough around the edges. As for this being a JOTT, it's mainly focused on being a ROMY. You will see other characters dance in and out of the story, but never be as centered as Remy and Rogue. But that doesn't mean Scott won't meet Jean….Oh, and the Professor was in an accident that basically put his brain in a comatose state. He can't use his brain. He's a vegetable. Hope that answered everything!

Green Bird 2071: Hmm…everyone wants me to place Scott with Jean. Don't worry I already have plans for them…as for Rogue and Magneto…that question/theory, will be answered in this very chapter.

……………………………………

Rogue was running, the soles of her shoes thumping into the ground, thudding against her ears right next to her heartbeat. The edge came upon her faster than she expected, and losing her balance her body fell, slamming into the hard concrete below, her breath heaving. She sat there, afraid to drag herself up, her eyes on the ground, sweaty strands of hair obscuring her view.

Her movements had echoed against the room's fake interior. And then, in a ghostlike fashion, the walls began to fade, swirling into one giant room.

The danger room, they called it.

They had sent her in alone, as a test of her physical shape. She had never done anything like this before.

She could hear the voice booming over the intercom, giving her feed back. It was Ororo. And Rogue was not listening.

Her fists were clenching at her sides, her hair matting against her neck, eyes refusing to look back up.

She felt like laughing. She was indestructible. She could fly, she could pummel anyone into oblivion. She could absorb their very life.

But she could not complete this easy course.

When Ororo's voice silenced, Rogue pulled herself from the ground.

…………………………………………..

Remy was watching Rogue from the command center above the danger room. His face was ridged during her entire struggle. She had no problem defeating anything that attacked her. But her shaky movements made obvious the fact she did not believe in herself.

Remy rubbed both hands against his eyelids as if trying to vanquish an invisible headache.

"Rogue was always a stubborn woman. That quality alone will make her a hard one to defeat."

Remy's hands dropped to the side at Erik's voice. His eyes stayed on Rogue's movements, but his thoughts ran with anger over Erik's words.

"Are y'sure she's de same girl you once knew?" Remy cocked his head to the side, his eyes made brighter by the dim lighting in the room. "Cause it seems to me homme, dat Rogue was hit by something hard. It's almost like she's dead sometimes."

"Such a harsh description Remy."

"Perhaps. But if you had seen her de last few days," Remy paused. The man was still listening. "She touches things, and looks at them like she will never understand them or see them again. Her thoughts just linger dere. Like she's lost."

"That happens to even the best of us," Erik responded, gliding forward to the window.

"Oui." Remy wanted to continue, to urge Erik to at least try to understand, but he couldn't. He would never be able to. Remy returned his vision to Rogue. She was running from something she could not see.

"How do you know Rogue?"

Rogue collapsed off the edge of the platform she was running on, her body deflating as she landed. After a few seconds she still did not get up. Remy watched Eric's jaw set, twitch, and then he turned away from the window.

"She dated my son once Mr. LeBeau." He spoke as he headed out the door, as if displeased with Rogue's abilities. As if conquered by another memory.

But Remy didn't want to believe that one man had destroyed love and life for Rogue.

So he refused to.

………………………………………………

Rogue leaned her head back against the wooden panels of the wall. Sweat poured down the bridge of her nose, trailing down her neck.

She didn't usually enjoy saunas. She still didn't. But it soaked up her thoughts, sucking the willpower to think about anything but the heat.

Mistake after mistake after mistake.

Rogue groaned and sat up, wrapping her white towel closer to her body. Standing, she walked on bare feet back to the women's locker room. She stood under the shower, and without removing her towel turned the water on.

It rushed lukewarm through her hair, soaking her towel immediately. She didn't feel she could move, wash her hair, remove the towel.

So perhaps this wasn't the life she was meant to lead. She would never know. Instead she would be Rogue, Queen of Misery.

Or Anna Raven, always on the run. Afraid to look back or sit still. Or maybe she spent too much time in the past.

"You okay Rogue?"

The girl's voice was quiet, verging on shy, but never accomplishing it. And swallowing, Rogue realized she had missed it.

She tried to move her lips, to muster a word for the girl. Moving one hand she placed it on the wall. That was her first move.

"Ah'll be fine Kitty."

She could here the girl's footsteps moving closer, her shoes kicking up the excess water from the large tiled shower area.

"I didn't think I would see you again An-Rogue."

Rogue nodded, her eyes watering, and she pulled them shut, blinking back the tears, hoping they would spread down her cheeks like running water and blend in.

"I ran into Remy. I see he made it too."

Another nod.

"Maybe I should help you out of here Rogue."

She didn't want help. She always tried to tell herself that. But she nodded again anyway, limply moving her head up and down. Kitty's arm moved in front of her vision, shutting the water off. Without the rushing sound of water the room became quiet.

Kitty grasped onto Rogue's arm, guiding her away from the shower area. Reaching into a yellow netted basket, Kitty pulled out a clean, dry towel and handed it to Rogue.

Slowly, Rogue reached a hand out, unwrapping her wet towel, and readjusting the new one. And then she collapsed on a nearby bench.

Kitty kneeled down in front of her, dressed fully in a dark blue uniform, one single X on the left breast of her suit.

"You never shoulda left Connecticut Anna. I would have helped you through it."

Rogue placed her head in her hands, not to hide the tears, but simply because she couldn't face Kitty.

"You and Ah both know it wasn't that simple," Rogue mumbled through her fingers.

"Only because you didn't allow it to be Rogue." Kitty placed one hand on Rogue's knee, shaking it slightly, as if to break her from her reverie.

Her words caused Rogue to look up more than anything. Her face was flush, but her eyes were now dry. She could feel the drops of water fall from her hair and land cold against her shoulder.

"What's that mean?"

"It means you always make things too difficult. You think of the worst possible scenario and subject yourself to it. Things can be simple Rogue."

Rogue stood up swiftly, knocking Kitty's hand off. "Ah absorbed an entire woman's psyche! Ah wouldn't call that simple Kitty!" She slammed her fist into a locker, causing the door to break.

"See?" Rogue gestured to the door. "Ah might as well be her." Rogue shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ceiling. The perfect, solid white ceiling.

"Alright. Let's forget about the past then. We can't fix that." Kitty moved forward, inching back closer to Rogue. "What about now? This place may be able to help you overcome everything!"

Kitty had always been so blindingly optimistic.

"Kitty, look who's running the show." Rogue spoke solemnly, turning to face the girl. She knew she looked a wreck.

Kitty swallowed, her eyes shifting, becoming nervous. "Yes. That's true but-

Rogue rushed forward, grabbing Kitty by the shoulders, interrupting her.

"Is he here?"

Kitty looked at her with large eyes and gave a sigh.

"Not right now."

"Not right now?" Rogue repeated, releasing Kitty and stepping back. "But sometimes he is?"

"Well, he is Magneto's son Rogue. You must have at least expected that."

Rogue nodded, clutching her arms to her chest. Looking down to the floor she bit the inside of her cheek.

Then she looked back up.

"It'll be okay."

Rogue was shaking her head as she said this.

Kitty tried a small smile.

"Yes. It will be. Now get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen for lunch. We have some catching up to do."

Rogue smiled in response, feeling her muscles force themselves into position, relaxing once Kitty had exited.

But the only person Rogue had convinced, she realized, was Kitty.

…………………………………………

Remy had walked by the open archway that led to the kitchen. Rogue had been there, with Kitty, and he decided not to disturb them. The kitchen was too sterile for him anyway, designed to match the white walled labs below.

He continued walking, his eyes, normally alert, now on the ground. There was such a sense of finality behind these walls. In fact, the only place he had not felt that, was in the car, on the highway, alone with Rogue.

"Something on your mind?"

"Now, what makes you think dat Betsy?"

Remy swung around, facing the pretty girl, who stood stock still in the middle of the hallway.

"You knew I was behind you?"

"You read my mind?"

Betsy took a step forward, her steps as quiet as Remy's. Her face was lighter than usual, without the brutally honest gleam.

"Actually, no I didn't," She was in front of Remy now, nose to nose, her eyes squinting in curiosity. "I can't seem to read your mind."

Remy's lips curved into a smirk. He tapped his skull lightly, his eyes dark.

"Were you looking for something in particular chere?"

Betsy gave a deep sigh, and her eyes moved to the side out the window.

"Surely you've noticed my," Betsy paused, emphasizing her last word, "relationship with the man known as Angel."

"Y'mean Warren Worthington de 3rd? I always suspected dere was something more to him den just a wealthy business man." Remy put an unlit cigarette to his lips and moved to the window.

"But, that's not all you've suspected, right?"

She was prying now, her hands placed awkwardly forward, standing on the tips of her feet.

Remy rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette.

"If you think that by admitting to me you're cheating on Scott you'll be absolved, or I'll be de one to tell him," Remy looked to the side, the smirk slowly disappearing, "You're wrong."

Betsy nodded, her mouth hung open slightly, words hanging on empty air.

"Of course not Remy. I can handle my own problems."

"Den why're we talking bout dis Psylocke?"

"I……don't know. I suppose I feel guilty."

Remy nodded, his expression sarcastic.

"As you probably should be petit." Remy continued to smoke his cigarette, hoping she would give up and walk away. He couldn't talk about love right now.

"I imagine a man such as yourself has been guilty of the same action."

Remy spun around, his movements effortlessly fluid.

"You're right Betsy. I have. But de difference was, I had a cold heart. I didn't care how I made de other woman feel." Remy spit the words through clenched teeth, hoping his honesty would scare her away.

But she only smiled. Her muscles trembled around her eyes, threatening tears.

"My heart was that way too, ever since my brother died." She paused, looking to the side, her eyes caught on something, a thought perhaps. Looking back up, she had replaced her guilty expression with her hard, bitter one.

"Thank you Gambit."

Remy didn't know what to say, so he simply watched her walk the rest of the way down the hall, as if their conversation had never taken place.

It seemed there was no better weapon in the world than love.

…………………………………………

Rogue admitted it felt good to talk to Kitty. Towards the end of their relationship in college, it had felt a chore to interact with the girl. But now….it was relieving to say the least.

Kitty placed their dirty dishes in the sink, rinsing them with water. She hummed as she washed them. Always so carefree.

"Ah'm gonna go read Kitty. It was nice talking to you."

Rogue had no book to read. A small lie.

Kitty looked to the side, smiling. "Sure Rogue. I'll see you later."

She returned to their dishes, and Rogue wondered at Kitty's brisk goodbye, if this was a time for Kitty to think. And maybe they weren't always happy thoughts. Rogue watched the girl's distant expression from the doorway before turning around and heading upstairs.

She found herself smiling again, as she reached her door and searched her coat pockets for her key. As she was inserting the key, a hand slammed down against the wall. Rogue continued smiling, imaging Remy behind her. But the hand was pale and lacked his signature black fingerless gloves.

"You look good Rogue."

She swallowed. And slowly, turned around.

"Still running from place to place I see."

He was too close to her.

"Not as fast as you Pietro."

The man smiled, his boyish grin still the same, his lanky figure finally starting to fill out.

"Course not babe. No one is."

The hand clamped around his mouth faster than he could respond, and he let out a muffled scream as he was pulled away from Rogue and pushed into the wall.

There were the black gloves Rogue was hoping to see.

"Dis man bothering you chere?"

"How the fuck did you sneak up on me?"

Rogue swallowed, words choking in her throat.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a challenge homme."

Pietro snuffed and pushed away from the wall, running a quick circle around Remy, and stopping when he was on the other side.

Remy didn't look phased. His eyes flashed brightly, his fists tight, now at his side.

"Oh I see."

"Really? Then why'd you interrupt our conversation?"

"Because you were standing too close."

Pietro laughed.

"What, is this your new boyfriend Rogue?"

Finally her vocal cords were free.

"Ah think you better leave Pietro."

Pietro crossed his arms. "Fine." He turned to Remy before running off. "Just be careful she doesn't suck you dry."

Then he was gone.

And Rogue slide down the door, collapsing on the floor.

Pietro had instantly taken her back.

"Rogue?"

"He." Her eyes closed and she lifted one weak hand to her cheek.

Remy noticed the key in her door, and turning it, pushed it open.

He scooped Rogue up in his arms, and shutting the door with his foot, placed her on her bed.

"Is dat de man who did dis to you?"

Remy let one hand brush her cheek, emphasizing her emotional condition.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Well, maybe it's time to talk Rogue. You can't stop living chere."

There was a long pause, and Rogue knew she was holding her breath. On purpose, to feel the hard knot against her chest.

"You'll laugh. Maybe even be angry. Because it won't seem that bad to you."

"Let me make dat decision Rogue. You might be surprised."

Rogue sat up straight, defiant, her eyes on the verge of collapse.

"Fine. Ah'll tell you."


	10. lost emotion

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **ishandahalf, heartsyhawk, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Episodic, enchantedlight, AnimeSiren, Antonia, fudgebrowne, MidniteAngelGoth, untouchablegoth, Miss Ginny**, and **Green Bird 2071** for reviewing the last chapter!

Questions/Comments:

Ishandahalf: Actually ish, I think you have been right in guessing throughout all of my stories. Damn, I guess that means I'm not being tricky enough….

Green Bird 2071: I'm not a fan of the whole Magneto/Rogue thing either. And besides, this is loosely based on the Evolution series. Thanks for being thrilled!

Sorry to keep you guys hanging with the last chapter…..

……………………………………

_Rogue had driven this route thousands of times over the last two years. On this particular day, as she drove back to pick up her book bag, she was smiling. She could touch. Finally._

_She pulled into space number 9 and turned off the ignition. Slipping the keys into her cardigan pocket, she locked the door and climbed out. Really, she was glad to have an excuse to come back. Pietro had kicked her out sooner than she had wished._

_For all of his shortcomings, and all of their arguments, Rogue could not leave him. He had agreed to wait until she could touch. She didn't think many men would have done that._

_Using the key he had given her she opened the front door of the apartment and headed to the elevator. The elevator was made of a metallic, mirror like material, so Rogue took a second to evaluate her appearance. She smoothed down her floral dress, the lace peaking out at the ends._

_As the elevator chimed and the door opened, she walked out, her heels clicking. She had seen Pietro's car parked outside, so she knew he had returned straight home. Reaching his door, she decided not to knock._

_It was dark in the large living room. Dark and empty. Keeping the lights off she moved to the back of the apartment. That was when she first heard the noise._

_Laughter._

_Unless he was crazy, and had a high pitched laugh, Pietro wasn't alone. _

_Her heels were clicking loudly against the wooden floorboards, and reaching down she un-strapped them, afraid to make any sound. _

_At this stage Rogue was completely aware of what might be happening, but she let denial form it's own optimism. Lightly, she pushed open the bedroom door, lit only by one dim light. _

_No one was inside. But clothes lay stripped along the carpet. Rogue leaned down, and with one finger lifted up a lacy bra. In anger she flung it across the room, but she kept silent, not letting a scream emit._

_The woman in the bathroom, whoever wore the bra Rogue had just touched, screamed without a care. And then laughed again._

_They had left the door open part way, and although Rogue knew she shouldn't, she moved forward, placing her hand against the door. _

_She let it open a little more. The shower was steamed, allowing only the silhouettes of the bodies behind it to be visible. Rogue was glad for this. _

_But it was Pietro and another woman. And they were naked. And Rogue thought she might puke._

_But surprisingly, she remained calm, and quietly closed the door. They hadn't seen her. The thoughts that flew through her head next should have scared her, but it was like she was drunk. Without a sound she walked back out of the apartment and shut the door._

_Each floor of the apartment building had a tiny lobby, set with two chairs and a bench. Letting herself slump onto the bench, Rogue's eyes glazed over, her concentration shot. Slowly, she reached down and strapped her shoes back on._

_After all of that, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think. But she could put her shoes back on. She nearly laughed, her head falling into her hands._

_And then she waited._

_It must have been three hours. But finally, a tall blonde woman stepped out of the door. She had a beautiful smile plastered on her perfect features. Long legs, tiny waist, yet voluptuous body. Leaning in she, her face obscured by the wall, she must have been giving Pietro a goodbye kiss. _

_Rogue blinked. She had been waiting. The woman didn't even notice her as she headed for the elevator and pressed the button._

_Rogue stood up, her posture straight, her eyes clear. She swept back a few stray hair strands from her face and adjusted her sweater._

_The woman didn't have a clue who Rogue was. Staring up at the elevator dial, Rogue watched the numbers move up and up. It was always slow. _

_Then she turned her attention to the woman. And she stared. Finally, uncomfortable perhaps, the woman twisted around, her nose turned up, her eyes screaming annoyance. She knew she was beautiful._

_"Can I help you?"_

_Rogue smiled. She supposed she could, so she nodded._

_And leaning one hand in she grasped onto the woman's perfect neck._

_She only meant to take a little. Steal a few moments with Pietro. She could see the woman, Carol Danvers, life flashing forward, backward, fast. Rogue couldn't' let go. She remembered she tried. She felt tears streaming down her face, watching the woman before her try to scream, no words able to escape her throat. _

_And then Carol collapsed, fainted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Rogue fell too, her body hitting the ground hard, the world going black around her._

…………………………………

She had driven for hours the next week. Tears were constantly running down her face, sometimes mixed with laughter. She was surprised she would remember to stop for gas.

_But never food. Everything else that should matter in life dissipated. She had taken someone's life. The doctor's hadn't been able to explain it. They thought Carol had a stroke, or something natural. _

_But really Rogue had killed her._

_For several long, if not impossible to count, hours, Rogue had managed to forget just why she had done it in the first place. Who Carol really was. Where she had been._

_She had not seen Pietro since. She had not been able to confront him, scream at him, cry in front of him. He was a coward, and he had run, as he was always running._

_But the same could be said for Rogue. _

_Gritting her teeth, and pressing harder on the gas, she told herself she was nothing like Pietro. And, she never had been._

_She remembered a night over a year ago, when she had been contemplating dumping Pietro. What love they may have shared with confusion early on had slowly faded, and Rogue had always blamed it on her inability to touch. _

_She had contemplated dumping Pietro many times. That should have been her first sign. But a million reasons would flash before her when she saw him the next day. Reasons that could not give her the voice to say goodbye._

_And they were all selfish._

_She didn't want him to see anyone else. She didn't want him to fall in love. Start a family. Realize there were better women out there than her. Forget her._

_Rogue laughed bitterly to herself at the absurdity of it all now. She had wasted so much time trying to maintain everything they had only to have him throw it right back in her face._

_And he didn't even have the nerve to stick around and say sorry or goodbye. _

_Then, in the midst of her thoughts, blinding yellow lights shone through her windshield. She didn't even have a split second to realize she had driven into the other lane._

………………………………………..

She left the last part out. Remy didn't need to know about her accident. She hadn't been hurt, thanks to Carol's new powers. No one had been hurt, except her car.

Besides, there were no words between them now. He had swooped down to give her a hug. To comfort. And neither of them had been able to get back up.

And Rogue had to admit she had never felt more comfortable next to any man. They remained that way for the rest of the night, and that allowed Rogue to finally sleep.

……………………………………………………

Rogue gave a loud yawn, not even covering her mouth to absorb it.

"Well, this isn't the best part about being an X-Man."  
Rogue rolled her eyes and tapped the arm of her chair. Her eyes were lazily monitoring the screens in front of her, as she swiveled around in her chair.

She swung around to face Jean Grey, the woman she had been stuck doing surveillance duty with. The woman sat with amazing posture, pristine in her X-Man spandex, her red hair falling to her waist, as she paid close attention to every screen.

"I think I was meant for something like this," she continued matter-of-factly.

Rogue gave a soft laugh, and returned her attention back to the monitors.

"No, seriously, I always thought I would become a doctor. I was pre med before Apocalypse. But this whole idea of a team of mutants working to help humanity," She paused, biting her lip, "it fits me better."

"Is it because you're a mutant?" Rogue asked.

Jean looked down to the keyboard in front of her. "I suppose so."

Rogue rested an elbow against the desktop. "Well, Ah for one don't care for my powers. Ah woulda rather been born with out them."

Jean looked up, her face fighting to stay stern, but her jaw quivering, as if working to find the right emotion.

"But without them, you probably wouldn't have survived this."

Rogue looked down to her fingers. "Yes, there is always that."

"What's that?"

Rogue looked up to repeat herself, but Jean was looking beyond her, to the screen behind her. Rogue swung her head around picking up on the monitor that watched the outside fields. A man was making his way through the weeds and rocks.

Jean pressed a couple of buttons, and every monitor focused in on the man, zooming in.

"He's kinda cute," Jean said offhandedly.

Rogue gulped, watching the man, appearing to struggle, make his way to the building. It was Scott.

"What's he doing here?"

Jean lifted herself up off her elbows, sitting straight once again.

"Do you know him?"

Rogue ignored Jean and stood up, putting her leather jacket back on.

"Ah have ta find Remy."

She was moving forward to the door when a pink force field blocked her exit. Spinning around, she watched Jean's defiant features hold her in place.

"Is the man a danger Rogue?"

"No. Don't call anyone just yet. He's a friend of Remy's."

Jean released the pink bubble and Rogue walked through the door, picking up her steps as she headed down the hallway.

Halfway to the bedroom section of the facility, Rogue decided she had best greet Scott before someone else found him.

When she got to the entrance she figured he would make it to first, she discovered she was too late for that.

Scott was pressed up to the wall by the man known simply as Wolverine, his claws extended towards Scott's neck.

"Wolverine, put him down sugah," Rogue tried.

The man looked to Rogue briefly. They had only ever spoken once.

"Ya know this man Stripes?"

He never seemed to remember her name.

"Yes, now put him down."

"Well, I would darlin', cept', this man's got the smell of Apocalypse all over him."

Rogue met Scott's eyes, only to get frustrated by the visor that hid them. But the rest of his face proved very well his guilt.

"Look, you have to let me down. I'm here to warn all of you."

Rogue walked closer.

"You were working for Apocalypse this whole time?"

Scott swallowed and sweat started to spill down the sides of his face.

"No chere. Not directly. Am I right mon ami?"

Remy. She felt his hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up.

Scott nodded vigorously.

"Why don't you put him down homme. Let him explain."

Wolverine growled, but his claws slid back into his skin and he dropped Scott, taking a step back.

"You better have a damn good reason ta be here kid."

Scott took a deep breath and climbed back up, his back to the wall.

"Apocalypse knows about this island. He knows it had become a safe haven for mutants, and he was counting on that. He will be here within the next day."

"Who's he bringing with em'?" Wolverine asked, crossing his arms.

"Everyone. The Horsemen, the soldiers." Scott shrugged, letting his arms drop to their sides.

Rogue looked back and forth between Remy and Scott.

"Ah don't understand Remy. You knew?"

Remy squinted his eyes, keeping his expression stern. "Scott works for a man named Nathaniel Essex, de same man I once worked for. He's a scientist, obsessed with the idea of creating de perfect mutant." Remy took a step towards Scott. "He must have created Apocalypse's cloned army, non?"

Scott nodded, just as several more members of the team joined the room.

Remy turned around to face the crowd, his expression strangely excited.

"Better get ready mes amis, we got an army to fight."

…………………………………………


	11. momentary loss

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **ishandahalf, heartsyhawk, Episodic, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Sweety8587, enchantedlight**, and **Antonia** for reviewing the last chapter.

Questions:

Episodic: This is actually partially based on AOA and the evolution timeline. It's just another one of those what if scenarios.

This is a quick update, I will try to respond more thoroughly in the next chapter, especially since I'm sure there will be a lot more questions.

…………………………………….

They didn't have much time to prepare. Scott's warning had come nearly too late. As the first explosion rocked the building, Rogue had a strange sense of déjà vu. But it was overcome by something worse. Something all-consuming, final-nothing she had time to think about now, as she dodged another piece of the ceiling.

How had she ended up down her, in the basement, alone.

Without Remy.

…………………………………….

Remy LeBeau had always enjoyed a good fight. He had spent his beginning years growing up fighting off thieves, murderers and rapists, only to move onto assassins. He would not die now, not against man made men. Made by a man he truly despised.

In the back of his mind his thoughts lay on Rogue. He wondered where she was, if she was alright. He tried to bring her to the front, where his anger boiled, eyes gleaming, thoughts centered on one person.

Essex.

…………………………………………..

The young girl slammed into the wall, or she should have. Instead she went right through it, colliding with another body.

"Shit, Rogue!"

"Kitty? Thank gawd Ah found someone else,"

Kitty stood up, "Yeah, well, we better move fast. I just got thrown in here by some hairy looking monster thingy."

Rogue wasn't really expecting what happened next. She thought she had control. Kitty reached over to grab Rogue's hand, urging them to keep moving. Always urging her to keep moving. Rogue sighed, and then froze, feeling Kitty's nervous emotions flood into her skull.

The girl collapsed in Rogue's arms, her skin twice as pale. For a moment she stopped breathing, her legs unable to move away from the debris.

The monster Kitty had spoken of gave a loud, hideous laugh. He was in the doorway. Rogue narrowed her eyes, confused for a second at where she was. She felt delusional. Nothing like this should ever exist.

Until the man's claws nearly came down on the two women. He managed to scrap Rogue's arm, tearing fabric. Rogue scampered away, dragging Kitty in her arms, tripping on the remnants of the room.

She fell backwards and into the next room, her absorption of Kitty consuming her phasing powers.

And then she snapped out of her reverie, Kitty's memories slowly escaping her mind, clearing her vision. Climbing to her feet, she picked Kitty up with both arms and rose from the ground, heading up, just as the large beast broke down the wall. She kept flying, crashing through every ceiling until she reached the sky.

And then she wished she hadn't.

She heard the snort of a horse behind her first, and cautiously she turned to face it. Or them. Three of them to be exact. Strange, she had always thought it was the four horsemen.

"There are four Rogue."

Rogue's cheeks were red from the cold, her hair whipping her skin harshly as she turned to greet Betsy's voice.

She was in the air, held in the arms of Angel.

"But Warren doesn't need a horse. He has such beautiful wings."

Before Rogue could even scream, a sharp blade sunk into her brain. Her hands immediately rose to her head, spasms rushing through her body. Kitty fell from her arms, but Rogue didn't have time to imagine where she would fall, since she followed the girl only moments later.

…………………………………………..

Jean cursed herself for losing Kitty. She was roaming what was left of the upstairs, her eyes watching through the new skylight, explosions and screams causing her to cringe.

But she held her position. She had to find Kitty. Or anyone that might still be alive.

Gliding through the bedroom halls, her eyes on constant alert, she saw it.

The man who had warned them. He had arrived hurt, and they had not had time to heal him. He was stuck in the room, debris covering most of his body.

Using her telekinesis she quickly removed as much as she could, and then gently lifted him from the mess. His jaw was clenched as he tried valiantly to not scream in pain.

Jean smiled, in effort to keep him calm and reassure him. She lay him down on the ground to examine him. Her hands moved up and down his body, checking for broken bones.

"I think you have a couple of broken ribs, and some back injury. Can you get up?"

"I'm sorry." He said this as he lifted himself into a sitting position.

Jean looked him in the eyes.

"Don't be. In the end you made the right decision. That's what counts."

She smiled again, and it was contagious, as he smiled too.

But then his smile began to fade, as he rose one hand up to his visor.

But the blade sunk through her side anyway. He was too late. More so than he would ever be able to imagine.

She sunk forward, her hands gripping onto his legs, as he let out a red blast, sending the man behind her shooting into the far wall. The soldier slid down the wall, but did not get up. Dead.

Scott scooted forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. He didn't even know her name.

**_It's Jean. _**She tried to smile but blood choked up her throat, dribbling a little from her mouth.

Scott looked confused for a second, before realizing she was a telepath.

"Well, Jean, you're going to be fine."

She had always wanted to be a doctor. And looking down at her stomach, she knew the real truth. She felt a shiver run down her body, but she looked up and let him take her into his arms.

She forced one smile, just for him, as he carried her out the door.

…………………………………….

Remy had never wanted to see these people again. They were the lowest, nastiest people in the world. Not a shred of compassion remained inside any of them. During Remy's time with them they had called themselves the Mauraders.

Flipping out his bo staff he easily dodged the harpoons being thrown at him. He knew their moves. Their thoughts, their tactics.

And then he froze, just barely escaping another harpoon, his eyes glued to the sky.

Rogue.

Just before she fell from the sky a burst of energy shot up Remy's arm. In a second he was sprinting towards her small frame hurdling down. He took one moment to look behind him.

Harpoon's body lay charred on the ground. He must have charged the man's weapon.

Remy didn't reach Rogue's body in time. He watched it slam through the roof, and not wasting a moment he blew up the side wall and went to find her.

He heard her coughing under a pile of rubble. And his eyes were wide as she climbed out, brushing the dust away, pulling a piece of glass from her hair.

Then she looked up, their eyes meeting, and in one quick breath they were in each other's arms.

"Remy, where's Kitty?"

"What do y'mean chere?" He gripped her hard, one hand clutching her waist, the other moving up her back.

"She fell just before me." Rogue tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held tight.

Frustrated, Rogue pushed him hard, and he slammed into the wall.

"Remy this is serious! Kitty might be dead!"

"I know dat Rogue!" Remy shook his shoulders, rubbing his right arm as he moved away from the wall. "I just," he paused, looking at her longingly, like he had done the first day they met. "I just didn't want to move."

Rogue nodded, a single tear rolling down her nose. "Ah understand Remy."

He walked over, taking her hand. She didn't flinch.

"I didn't see Kitty fall through dis roof. In fact, I never saw her fall. Just you."

Rogue wiped one hand across her eye. "Maybe someone caught her."

"Oh Rogue, optimism just doesn't suit you."

Immediately the two spun around, on their guard as Betsy and Warren swooped down.

"Shoulda guessed you were in cahoots with Summers," Remy spat, his hands glowing pink as he pulled out his bo staff.

"I was, until the pathetic boy turned against me."

"Not that any of this matters now," Angel stated behind them, his wings spreading open, a dozen missiles on the inside threatening to shoot out.

Rogue jumped from the ground, flying right into the man, bringing him back up into the air, away from Remy.

When Remy looked back down, Betsy was gone.

"Oh come now Psylocke, no need to be shy."

Psylocke was a trained ninja, her movements graceful, fast. Her power allowed her to blend in with the shadows, disappear, much like Remy could. He was her perfect match.

And he knew exactly where she was.

Spinning around he caught her foot in one hand as she moved in to kick his back. She looked surprised for one second before twisting out of his grip.

She tried a slew of kicks and hand combos, all of which were artfully blocked by Remy. To the outsider watching, it would have looked choreographed, beautiful.

Except Psylocke was aiming to kill. After awhile, she stood back again, pulling out her pink psi-knife.

"Fine. I always enjoy using my blade anyway. Maybe I will finally be able to read your mind." Remy could see the anger flooding behind her eyes, a weak point for technique.

Remy let a few metal spikes slip from his sleeve, lighting each one. As she charged at him, flipping in the air, he threw them, each one embedding into her chest or stomach area before letting off only a light explosion, enough to draw blood.

Her body convulsed quickly, collapsing back to the ground and into Remy's arms. There were a few brief moments of silence.

And then she swung her body up and around, the dagger prepared to jab into the back of Remy's head.

But one pale hand clamped down on Psylocke's wrist, and it was strong, too strong for Betsy to fight.

Especially when that hand was slowly draining away her life force.

The psi-knife gradually disappeared as Betsy's hand went limp, her head slumping down against her chest. Remy let her drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry chere."

Rogue looked up into his bleeding eyes.

"For what sugah?"

"You're right, we woulda been better off on our own."

Rogue smiled and reached a hand over for his.

"This will be over soon Remy. Just stay right beside me. Never leave."

He took her hand, squeezing it.

Then he put on a charming smile and nodded, but behind it she could see the lies. They had not been developed yet, and maybe it wasn't his purpose to put them there. Things often happened that could not be controlled.

For now at least, he meant to give her everything he could.

So they started running, and even though it was away, Rogue now had someone with her. They ran from the building, to the surrounding rocky area. From there they could see everything.

And it was a mess. They held each other close, because from their view they could see the world ending, once again.

The X-Men were losing.

Rogue felt Remy's hand grasp her firmly against her cheek, his fingers pressing into her skin as he turned her to face him. Then, leaning in, he kissed her fiercely. Rogue shuddered as his arms wrapped around her, pulling closer, always closer.

He was the man who would have waited for her. He did exist, and Rogue began to cry silently as he pulled away from her.

"Remy?"

The two southerners turned around. Scott stood there, a limp Jean Grey in his arms, his entire body deflated, defeated.

"Scott-

"I, I," he stammered, his jaw shaking.

"Is she dead," Rogue asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, and tears become visible from behind his visor.

"I never knew her. But I can't let her go. She's so beautiful."

Remy put one arm forward to calm the man.

"Dat may be so Scott, but she's dead. Just put her down. It'll be okay."

Rogue's vision, the space behind her eyes, of memories and thoughts, became hollow. She placed one hand against Remy's arm. Scott was in shock. He had a heart, one Rogue had failed to see before. He hid it so well.

Movement became slow for the three, as Remy tried to take a step towards Scott, to help him.

The shot was sharp, perfectly aimed, resounding through the air slowly. Scott's voice caught in his throat, his mouth open, spitting blood and then he keeled over, a large hole, now filled with blood, visible on the right side of his skull.

Rogue's hand went to her mouth immediately, as Remy turned to face the man who had killed Scott.

"Scalphunter," Remy seethed, putting a tight grip on Rogue's arm.

"The boy shot me first Gambit. He mistakenly took me for dead. He always was too trustworthy for his own good."

Rogue never really would understand what happened next. Several large explosions took place nearby, and the man Remy had called Scalphunter had taken off in that direction, disappearing into the smoke.

She remembered feeling Remy's fingers peel away from her arm as he took off after the man.

She tried to follow, but the smoke overwhelmed her senses, blinding her vision. She swept her arm through it, tried to fly, but it was too thick. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, coughing uncontrollably into her hand, her muscles weak, the first time her body had physically been affected in a long time.

Things became dizzy, and she couldn't lift herself back up. She curled into a ball, and lay down, promising she would get back up, but knowing the second she closed her eyes, she never would.

In her last seconds before everything went black she felt something pull her arm and try to drag her. Unable to move or help the person, Rogue let herself be pulled.

When the smoke cleared, and she began to feel the gravel scrape her body, she tried to open her eyes. She knew what she wanted to see. Who.

She felt her body be racked with sobs as she met the eyes of her savior.

It was the girl she had met on her journey west with Remy. The one from the diner. Wanda.

Not Remy.


	12. touch the sky

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Green Bird 2071, IvyZoe, Chica De Los Ojos Café, fudgebrowne, ishandahalf, Episodic, heartsyhawk** for reviewing!

Well guys, here is a very, very, very fast update, but it's also the last chapter. It may not answer all your questions, and some characters may never be accounted for. But I left it open on purpose. For those who have read my other stories, well, you know how I write.

Thanks again for the reviews!

………………………………………….

Rogue could watch the rain for hours. And the large windows before her provided such an excellent view.

She propped her feet up on the sill before her, leaning back into the black, plastic chair. Looking to her left, there were rows and rows of the uncomfortable things. But looking to her right-

That was a much more beautiful sight.

Remy LeBeau lounged next to her, somehow managing to make the seat look comfortable, as his hand warmed hers on the armrest.

Rogue looked forward again, her eyes compelled to search the empty space before them, as if awaiting a plane. Maybe someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

But planes no longer flew in this world. A tipped over luggage trolley and a few orange cones scattered across the runway. Further down several abandoned planes remained parked. They had been for a year now, and Rogue could not imagine a world where they would fly again.

She was surprised she was even alive.

"Four years ago Ah had such a boring life," Rogue stated, leaning her head on Remy's shoulder.

"Wish I could say de same petit." Rogue could feel his hand rummaging through his coat pocket, only to pull out a cigarette.

"Ah just don't think this should have happened. Something feels so wrong," Rogue continued, the toe of her sneaker kicking the window sill.

"Course it does, de world is over as we know it. But you have to move on chere. It happened, and we can't change dat."

"Ah know that Remy," Rogue replied quietly. "Ah just always thought o'myself as a normal girl, even with my powers. But maybe Ah just craved that."

Remy squeezed her hand in reply.

"Ah mean, no normal girl should ever understand murder."

"No Rogue, but even under extremely normal, boring circumstances, shit will happen." Remy blew out a line of smoke and Rogue felt her heart swell, because it was a reminder to all of her senses that he was there.

"Ah know. Ah lost meh parents when Ah was four. Or, Ah guess they lost me, on purpose. There ain't nothing human about abandoning your kid."

She knew she had hit a chord in Remy when she felt his body tense.

"Unfortunately chere, dere is. Because before Apocalypse it happened all de time." Remy turned in his seat, stubbing the cigarette out and concentrating on Rogue. "So you and I are both orphans den, huh Rogue."

It wasn't a question, it was an observation to their understanding of one another. He would never assume her sadness was something trivial.

Rogue lifted her head off his shoulder, a genuine smile dancing across her lips as she nodded in response.

"So who raised you den?"

She wasn't really prepared for that, but for once the personal part of it didn't really matter. She wanted him to know her.

"Well, you may o'been raised by the King o'Thieves monsieur LeBeau, but Ah was raised by the Queen of Mercenaries."

"I thought you said you were a normal girl?" Remy joked, elbowing her side lightly.

"Well, Ah never knew what she was. Not until Apocalypse."

"Chere, I've been wit' you since Apocalypse and you never said anythin' bout' a mercenary mother."

Rogue looked confused, replaying the moment where she had accidentally run into her mother, using the codename Mystique. She had been blue skinned with red hair. Rogue had never known her like that. And if the woman hadn't of said something to her, she never would have found out.

"Didn't Ah?" Rogue asked Remy, sure she had told him the story, sure he had even been right beside her when it had happened.

"Rogue?"

"Remy?"

"Oh hell, not again."

The voice was gruff, and without sensitivity, something Remy would have implored. Rogue blinked hazily and sat up from the awkward plastic seat, her right cheek sore from the hard surface.

It was still raining outside.

Her hand ran across the armrest, pulling out a cigarette butt from the cup holder.

"You really need ta stop smokin' those darlin'," the man tried more politely, taking a seat beside her. The place Remy had sat in her dreams.

And that was all they were.

"Don't placate me Logan. You're the one who smokes those nasty cigars. Ah don't even know where you find them anymore."

He gave a small grunt of laughter.

"The same place you find those damn cigarettes Stripes."

Rogue pulled another cigarette from her coat pocket, lighting it, blowing out controlled smoke, eyes gazing out the window once again.

"Besides sugah, they'll never kill me."

"Why do I get the feelin' you ain't too happy bout that?"

Rogue swallowed, letting out a sad, but knowing sound from her throat, her mouth in a twisted smile. Her eyes looked down to her hand, the cigarette dangling loosely.

"Well, it's not like there's much left ta do in this world Logan."

"You've always got the search Rogue."

Rogue looked back up, the rain shooting down harder now. Her breath caught in her throat, her actions startled.

"What search?"

Wolverine snorted. "Don't play dumb with me darlin'. I know you go out searching for him every week. Always back to Muir Island. I smell it on ya when you get back."

Rogue took a long drag. She hated cigarettes, but she blew the smoke out anyway.

"And what does Muir Island smell like?" Her voice was bitter, taunting.

Logan stood up, moving forward to the window, hoping to grab her attention, but her eyes wouldn't budge.

"It smells like death."

Her posture stayed the same, but her eyes rolled sideways, glancing at Logan, the cigarette now ignored in her hand, smoke shading her features.

Finally he turned around and walked away, not saying another word, just leaving her to contemplate everything. She knew what he was trying to say. Get over it. Move on. She hated those lines.

She jabbed the cigarette out, moving to the window and pressing up against it. The rain pelted against the glass, threatening to break through. Rain had become darker, seemingly more dangerous over the year of Apocalypse's rein. But then again, everything had.

Rogue clawed at the drops that stuck to the other side of the window with her fingertips. She had always had a fascination with the weather, and sometimes she had envied Storm, Ororo, for it.

Her, Logan, and Ororo had been the only X-Men to survive Muir Island.

It had been one long year since she had last seen Remy, disappearing into the smoke.

……………………………………

Rogue had pulled herself up from the ground that day, still coughing from the smoke of the explosion, still confused, and scared.

As she stood up she teetered a little, falling against Wanda's side. The girl caught her, helping her to balance again.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," the girl persisted.

Rogue pulled away, leaning on a rock and gathering her strength.

"What are you doing here Wanda?"

"Oh, so you do remember me?" She tried grabbing Rogue's arm, dragging her further from the smoke. "It doesn't matter why I'm here, I'm the only one saving your sorry ass, so just be thankful and move!"

Rogue sunk her feet into the dirt and gravel, her super strength stopping Wanda from moving further. Frustrated the girl turned around, the red hair framing her face almost on fire with anger.

"I don't have to help you! I could let you die, that seems to be what you want!"

Rogue stood still, because she was thinking about the girl's words. And because she was afraid.

A blue bubble, similar to Jean's pink telekinesis hit Rogue, and she felt a strange sensation roll across her body. Wanda grasped her by the forearm again, and this time, Rogue couldn't stop her. She couldn't even use her powers.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing I can explain," the girl spat, continuing forward.

"You're a mutant?"

The girl didn't respond, she just kept moving forward. Rogue yanked her wrist away and finally walked alongside her.

"Look, Ah know you're just trying ta help, but Ah have ta go back."

"For that man with the red eyes?"

Rogue squeezed her hands together, as if wringing out a wet cloth.

"Yes."

"Maybe you should look behind you first then."

Rogue felt the terror run up her spine, like a spider or a ghost.

She turned around. They had walked far enough away from the facility and up a rocky hill, that Rogue could see clearly now.

Everything was on fire. Smoke. And nothing moved. She could see retreating forms in the distance. It was over.

"No."

Her voice was quiet, not yet sure of itself.  
"Did you love him?"

Rogue whipped around, shocked, but she stammered in her answer.

"Ah-ah barely knew him, only a couple weeks. But he understood me, stood beside me."

"My father and brother were down there. You lost a man you knew a few days. I lost a family who never really loved me in the first place. I suppose that makes us even." Wanda's words were harsh, devoid of emotion, mechanic, and worst of all accepting.

"Ah," Rogue swallowed, confused, "Who?"

"Erik Lehnsherr and Pietro Maximoff." She spoke their names as if they were replaceable objects.

Rogue opened her mouth. She wanted to tell Wanda who she was. Explain her connection, cry and scream and complain.

"I never wanted to come here. My loving father dragged me here. He was a terrible man. I imagine this was all meant to be, just this way."

Rogue stopped, her mouth closing, her head nodding. This girl had lost all hope, she was beyond helping, more dead than Rogue had ever perpetuated. Wanda thought this world was meant to be. Rogue did not.

She saw something else in store for her. And every turn she had made had felt wrong, always this nagging feeling she was missing something.

Remy had been the only right in her wrong world.

"He's not dead."

Wanda looked at her critically.

"Excuse me?"

"Remy. He's down there. He has to be."

He had to be because Rogue had survived. He had to be because she already missed him.

Rogue began to take off down the hill, running, then jumping in the air, flying.

"You're delusional! You'll only be killed!" Wanda screamed behind her.

She kept going, moving back towards the smoke and the fire, instead of forward like she was always urged.

She would never see Wanda again.

But she would not find Remy that day either. Or the next.

But she would never stop looking.

………………………………………………..

-FIN-


End file.
